Iris
by Vick Weasley
Summary: Você pode continuar fugindo. Ron&Pansy.
1. The moment of truth in your lies

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO: **fanfic classificada como _Mature_, ou seja, não indicada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

_Mas Vick, Hallelujah não era a sua última fanfic, etc.? _Então, era para ser, mas eu não aprendo mesmo, então tudo bem, era mentira, olha eu aqui! Espero que vocês não se incomodem de com a minha volta HAHA.

Então, eu tinha essa idéia há muitos anos (sério, o primeiro rascunho é de... 2008) e ultimamente ela vinha enchendo o meu saco porque eu queria fazer uma fanfic crível Ron/Pansy (não uma UA maluca como Stardust) e... Bem.

Aí eu passei o fim de semana na casa da Livs (Mismi) e a gente ficou nerdeando e concordando sobre as coisas, e a idéia surgiu com mais corpo. Foi quando eu voltei a escrever.

Essa fanfic na realidade é a junção de duas fanfics Ron/Pansy para as quais eu tinha idéia, acabou se tornando uma só. De qualquer jeito, é importante lembrar que ela vai seguir o canon na medida do possível, mas vai se tornar RA mais para frente... Bom, aos canon-nazi, vejam a fanfic toda como uma RA (realidade alternativa).

Quem está esperando algo parecido com Hallelujah no estilo de escrita e linearidade, pode esquecer. Iris vai ser uma lambança de POV, pessoas do discurso e estilos de narração. Espero que vocês consigam entender tudo, e se não entenderem, é só perguntar HAHAHA. E eu estou usando os nomes originais, mas alguns vou manter em português mesmo porque senão eu me confundo.

Eu dedico essa fanfic a todo mundo que dá/pretende dar uma chance a Ron/Pansy. A genialidade (e o carinho) de vocês está além da compreensão.

(aos órfãos de Halle que querem DHr: _esperem_, ok?)

* * *

**IRIS  
**por Vick Weasley

_

* * *

_

**01.**

**the moment of truth in your lies**

Antes de Grangers, Potters e Malfoys, antes de valores e regras, de sonserinos e grifinórios, antes de vestidos de babadinhos cor-de-rosa, de sangues-puros e galeões e preconceitos, antes de dourado e prateado e vermelho e negro, antes de tudo, havia um parque em Ottery St. Catchpole e duas crianças nos dois balanços de tal parque.

Seis anos, ele tinha. Ela também. A diferença no tom de seus cabelos era brusca – o flamejante, a franja atingindo as sobrancelhas claras contra o negro nas camadas lisas que iam até seus ombros, adornadas por uma tiara branca de cetim. Negro, mas _frio_, como o piso brilhante de um Palácio de Inverno. Ele tinha sapatos gastos contra a grama (que foram de três de seus irmãos mais velhos antes de serem seus) e pequenas mãos contra as correntes dos balanços. Ela tinha sapatos de boneca envernizados, contrastando contra o algodão branco de suas meias ¾.

**xx**

Ter cinco irmãos mais velhos e uma irmã mais nova gritando e correndo pela casa o fazia querer ficar sozinho, nem que fosse por meia hora. Sua mãe era ocupada demais para notar sua ausência e seus irmãos tinham problemas o suficiente em suas próprias vidas. Escapar para o vilarejo era fácil demais e talvez fosse o destino, se ele pensasse assim nessa época, ou se não tivesse se esquecido de quase tudo que vivera aos seis anos quando fizera dez.

(Ser filha única e ficar numa casa silenciosa e grande demais para sua própria existência fazia com que o estômago dela estivesse sempre apertado, de alguma forma. Comprimido. Ela era pequena demais para entender o que aquilo significava – porque angústia pode ser uma merda, às vezes – mas ela _sentia_, do mesmo jeito. Então, ela pedia – não, _mandava_ – que um dos elfos domésticos a acompanhasse até o parque do vilarejo próximo à sua Mansão e sabia que, mesmo que ficasse lá durante um dia inteiro, seus pais não iriam notar. Não era como se eles a colocassem na cama antes de dormir.)

**xx**

Eles se encontravam, às vezes. Não sempre. Ele não gostava de encontrá-la – era como se alguém estivesse interrompendo seu templo silencioso sem ao menos pedir licença. E esse alguém era uma _garota_, o que, quando se tem seis anos, pode piorar a situação. Ele não sabia, mas tinha impressão de que ela gostava de encontrá-lo, sorrindo timidamente e perguntando se ele queria que ela empurrasse o balanço. Quando aceitava, porém, tentando sentir-se menos violado pela presença da menina, ela apenas estalava os dedos e mandava que seu elfo doméstico fizesse o que oferecera.

"Você não tem elfos?", ela perguntou, um dia, enquanto balançava com o impulso dos próprios pés contra o chão o corpo para frente e para trás. Ele sentiu as bochechas e as entranhas e a própria _alma_ queimarem de vergonha e, mesmo sabendo que suas roupas eram gastas demais para sustentar sua resposta, disse (mentiu) que tinha um. "Eu tenho quinze", ela respondeu distraída. Ele apertou as correntes até machucar as palmas das mãos.

(quando, mais tarde, mostrou o machucado para sua mãe, ela o chamou de descuidado e disse um feitiço qualquer para reconstituir sua pele, para logo depois voltar a se preocupar com o que Fred e George faziam dentro do galinheiro).

**xx**

"Meu nome é Ronald Weasley", ele disse, quando encontrou a menina pela décima quinta vez em três semanas. Ele não tinha certeza de que sabia contar até quinze assim, de cabeça, mas sabia que já tinham se encontrado vezes o suficiente para apresentar-se.

"Pansy Amelia Isabelle Parkinson", ela respondeu, aparentemente empolgada, saltando de seu balanço e ficando em pé em sua frente. Ele precisou olhar para cima para alcançar seus olhos castanhos. "Você quer tomar chá na minha casa amanhã?", ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso era um tanto quanto _bonito _de se ver, dentinhos de leite, espaços idênticos entre eles, emoldurados pelos lábios cor-de-rosa nos quais ele não prestava atenção, pelo menos não ainda.

**xx**

Pela primeira vez, as atenções na mesa estavam totalmente voltadas para ele. Nunca tinha feito algo de _tão_ errado antes para que seus irmãos todos evitassem trocar olhares com ele, Ginny fosse pedida para se retirar da mesa e Molly Weasley estivesse em silêncio. De fato, as únicas coisas que parecia interromper o tal silêncio eram as respirações controladas que seguiam um ritmo quase idêntico e o seu coração batendo, alto demais para que os outros na sala passassem despercebidos pelo som.

Seu pai tinha os dedos das mãos cruzados sobre a mesa. Os olhos castanhos e bondosos o fitavam com tanta profundidade que Ron imaginava que estavam lendo os fragmentos de sua alma.

"Nunca me senti tão envergonhado na vida", Arthur falou, após respirar profundamente. Ron tentou alcançar o olhar de Bill ou Charlie, mas ambos permaneciam concentrados na estampa xadrez da toalha. "_Nunca_".

"Eu...", ele começou, usando toda a dignidade que poderia encontrar dentro de si aos seis anos de idade.

"Não me interrompa", o pai disse firmemente, e Ron sentiu os olhos esquentarem e arderem. "Você está de castigo. Por uma semana. E mereceria umas boas palmadas, se eu e sua mãe não tivéssemos resolvido que nunca bateríamos em vocês, não importa o que acontecesse".

"Papai", ele tentou dizer, a pele conhecendo a sensação recente de receber o gentil toque de uma lágrima, sem saber realmente o que argumentar. Havia muita coisa e sua cabeça era pequena demais para conseguir sintetizá-las e torná-las algo compreensível – ele, na verdade, só queria um colo. Um abraço. Alguém correndo os dedos por seu cabelo e dizendo, _Ei, não fique assim, uma semana não é muito ê levou três para dizer seu nome a ela, se lembra?_

"Você pode se retirar agora. Vá direto para seu quarto. E nenhum de vocês", ele acrescentou, olhando para os outros meninos sentados em torno da mesa, "Vai visitá-lo até amanhã".

**xx**

Existem coisas das quais uma pessoa não se esquece. Do cheiro da mãe. Do som das ondas do mar. Da sensação de um recém-nascido que lhe segura o dedo indicador. Da coceira no fundo da garganta após o espirro. Do _azul_. Do gosto salgado da lágrima. Da primeira visita a um hospital. Da mão suja do mendigo na esquina que _pede _uma moeda que não recebe. E do olhar desse mesmo mendigo.

Existem palavras que não fogem à nossa memória. O primeiro eu te amo e o primeiro eu te odeio. A letra da canção. O próprio nome. O silêncio que prossegue a decepção. E o que prossegue o silêncio.

**xx**

Seis anos, ele tinha. Ela também. Talvez não fosse um absurdo, duas crianças se encontrarem para brincar, mas Arthur Weasley achava que sim. E, quando se tem seis anos – e para o resto da sua vida – o que o seu _pai _acha é uma lei.

"Ron", Arthur disse, três dias após o início do castigo. Era a primeira vez que o pai lhe dirigia a palavra desde a reunião na mesa da cozinha. O rosto de Ron estava quente. Quando perguntava para si mesmo o _porquê _do calor, sua mente buscava uma explicação simples. Se seu pai não estivesse mais bravo, a ponto de falar com ele, talvez saísse do castigo. Mas não era isso. _Não era isso._

Era a primeira vez na vida em que Ron e seu pai ficavam sozinhos para conversar. A primeira vez em que eles não estariam cercados de _outros_. E, por mais que os motivos que os tinham levado a esse momento fossem _errados_, era empolgante. Havia uma espécie de adrenalina naquilo tudo.

Ron sentou-se na cama, encostando-se à parede que ocupava a lateral dessa. Arthur sentou-se na cama, também, fazendo com que o colchão afundasse um pouco. O vampiro do sótão fez um barulho estranho, e Arthur sorriu, forçando um momento de descontração. E o estômago de Ron _contraiu-se_.

**xx**

"Existem pessoas boas no mundo, filho, e existem pessoas más. Quando vamos para a escola, ou até mesmo em casa, aprendemos basicamente _tudo_. O que _fazemos _com esse conhecimento é o que nos transforma em pessoas boas ou más. Só que, quando temos pais bons e viemos de uma família boa, é mais _fácil _seguirmos o exemplo e nos transformarmos em pessoas boas também. E o mesmo acontece com aqueles que têm uma família má. É normal que pessoas boas e más acabem se encontrando no meio do caminho, mas, quando isso acontece, as pessoas boas devem ficar _distantes _das pessoas más, para não serem influenciadas por elas".

**xx**

Pansy Parkinson vinha de uma família _má_. Uma família _sonserina_. Uma família _preconceituosa _– ele não sabia o significado disso, mas sabia, pelo tom da voz do pai, que era algo pesado, algo _perverso_. E, se vinha de uma família assim, ela seria assim. E ele – Ronald _Weasley _– deveria ficar distante dela. Para não ser influenciado.

**xx**

Três dias depois – o sexto, o penúltimo dia de castigo – foi Bill quem apareceu em seu quarto para trazer algumas das tortinhas de abóbora que comprara no trem, ao voltar de Hogwarts. Ele ainda tinha a gravata vermelha e dourada em torno do pescoço, meio frouxa.

"Amanhã você sai do castigo", o irmão mais velho falou, afagando-lhe os cabelos, enquanto ele enfiava uma tortinha inteira na boca. "Podemos dar uma volta de vassoura, o que acha?"

Ron tentou falar com a boca cheia, mas só conseguiu cuspir um pouco do doce ao fazer isso. Bill mandou-o mastigar de boca fechada e engolir antes de tentar dizer alguma coisa. Foi o que ele fez.

"Bill, por que os Parkinson são maus?"

"Porque eles torciam por Você-Sabe-Quem".

**xx**

Ron não realmente sabia _quem_, mas sabia que era o monstro que tentara destruir todos os trouxas. Ron também não sabia quantos trouxas existiam no mundo – nunca sequer _vira _um –, mas sabia que eram _muitos_. E, se um monstro tenta matar _muitos _qualquer coisa, ele é mau. E as pessoas que torcessem por ele, também.

**xx**

Aos dez anos, Ron tinha se esquecido de quase tudo que vivera aos seis. Esquecera-se, por exemplo, do gosto da tortinha de abóbora trazida por Bill naquele verão. Esquecera-se do que Fred e Jorge tinham feito para que seu pai os colocasse de castigo _também_. Esquecera-se de todos os machucados no joelho por cair da vassoura do irmão mais velho e esquecera-se da música que Percy insistia em tocar na flauta todas as noites.

Ron não se esqueceu, porém, de que aceitara o convite de Pansy Amelia Isabelle Parkinson para tomar chá em sua casa, naquela tarde. Não se esqueceu, tampouco, que sua própria casa caberia _inteira_, contando com o jardim, no salão de jantar dela. Não se esqueceu da cor das paredes – _azuis _– do quarto dela ou do tecido que forrava o edredom – _seda _– ou das bonecas que, enfeitiçadas, entravam e saíam e _viviam_ em uma réplica da mansão que talvez fosse maior que o banheiro dele.

Ron não se esqueceu do nome do elfo particular de Pansy – _Amelio_, uma homenagem a ela mesma– e também não se esqueceu de que dissera que o nome do elfo _dele_, o único que tinha, era Arthur. O primeiro nome que lhe viera à cabeça.

E não se esqueceu dos sete dias em que ficara de castigo porque Pansy contara para _o pai dela _que o elfo de Ron tinha o nome do _pai dele_ e a história se espalhara no Ministério, no dia seguinte.

**xx**

Mas o tempo passou. E surgiram novas coisas para serem lembradas. Ron guardou tudo que _não esquecera_ no fundo da mente. E deixou lá.

**xx**

"_Pansy Parkinson!"_, a professora McGonagall chamou, e Ron ergueu a cabeça.

Onze anos, ele tinha. Ela também. A diferença no tom de seus cabelos era brusca – o flamejante, a franja atingindo as sobrancelhas claras contra o negro _frio _dos cabelos lisos que iam até seus ombros, adornados por uma tiara _verde_ de cetim. Ela subiu os degraus que a levariam ao banquinho do Chapéu Seletor, e seus sapatos de boneca eram negros e envernizados. Suas vestes eram novíssimas.

Ron olhou para os próprios sapatos velhos e para as próprias vestes _gastas_ e sentiu vergonha. Ele fingiu que foi vergonha _alheia_, porque Pansy Amelia Isabelle Parkinson acabara de ser selecionada para a _Sonserina_ (como ele já sabia que ela seria; como _ela _já sabia que seria), mas não era. Ele tinha vergonha de si mesmo perante a _ela_.

"_Harry Potter!"_

E perante a _ele._

**xx**

O fundo da mente é um lugar filho da puta.

* * *

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Nota Final: **

Como vocês podem ter notado, o nome do capítulo veio de Iris do Goo Goo Dolls. Bom, é a música tema da fanfic, de qualquer maneira, todos os capítulos terão frases dela. E aí? Ficou bom? Ficou uma merda? HAHAHA deixem sua opinião e eu logo posto o segundo capítulo.

Ah. Sobre as atualizações. Eu estou escrevendo um livro, eu trabalho e estudo, então talvez eu atualize mais devagar do que deveria, mas é pelo bem maior! (: Espero que compreendam.

Obrigada à Lally pela betagem. Te amo, gata!

Sem reviews... o/


	2. Sooner or later, it's over

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO: **fanfic classificada como M, ou seja, não indicada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

* * *

**IRIS  
**por Vick Weasley

* * *

**0****2.  
Sooner or later, it's over.**

Ron não era tão bonito quanto Bill, nem tão habilidoso quanto Charlie. Não era inteligente como Percy ou engraçado como os gêmeos. Não era a princesinha da família. Não sabia jogar quadribol e não tinha um centavo no bolso. Não tinha nem _amigos_ – porque para se ter amigos, é preciso ter algum atrativo. E ele não tinha nenhum. Ele só sabia comer. E dormir. E passar despercebido. E tomar a culpa pelos erros dos outros. Porque ele era tão insignificante que nem mesmo _erros_ ele conseguia cometer. E seus pais, as pessoas, todo o resto, nem se importava. Porque não havia orgulho, mas também não havia decepção. _Nada_, nada.

Os professores, os grifinórios, todo mundo em Hogwarts olhavam suas sardas, seus cabelos vermelhos, suas vestes de segunda-mão, sua varinha surrada, seu rato velho e já sabiam quem ele era. _Quem?_ Mais um Weasley. Aí, eles olhavam para o lado e viam quem Ron realmente era.

(porque ao seu lado estava _Harry Potter_)

**xx**

Ele era o melhor amigo de Harry Potter.

_Nossa nova celebridade_.

**xx**

Desde o princípio, era certo que Pansy teria um futuro brilhante. Não apenas por sua beleza _exótica_ (e não, ela não iria se importar com o que os outros falavam) ou pela maciez de seus cabelos negros, mas principalmente pela excelência em todos os seus atos. Uma verdadeira princesa, em todos os sentidos. A pureza de seu sangue, a delicadeza de seus dedos, os laços e tiaras, a postura em suas costas. Os sapatos envernizados em seus pés. Todos a amavam. _Todos_, até mesmo seus elfos domésticos, contratados para amarem mesmo que não quisessem. Mas eles a amavam de bom grado, porque Pansy sabia ordenar como ninguém e elfos amavam líderes natos.

**xx**

(ela sentia falta dos elfos, mas fez amizade com as pessoas _certas_. Finalmente com as pessoas _certas_. Zabini, Greengrass, Nott, Bulstrode, _Malfoy_. Nenhum deles era pobre. Nenhum deles tinha cabelos vermelhos e sardas. Seus pais ficariam contentes. Eles estavam com medo, mesmo que não dissessem nada, eles estavam. Ela também.)

**xx**

Eles se encontravam, às vezes. Não sempre. Ele detestava encontrá-la – era como se alguém estivesse interrompendo o mundo em que ele finalmente era alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse apenas "o amigo de Harry Potter", ele _era alguma coisa_, e ela estava ali para lembrá-lo de que não. E ela era uma garota, e já bastava aquela Hermione Granger enchendo o saco e sabendo tudo, o tempo todo, Deus, ele odiava aquela menina. E ele não sabia, mas tinha a impressão de que Pansy Parkinson também detestava encontrá-lo, pois sempre revirava os olhos em sua direção, ou fazia cara feia para os buracos em suas vestes.

**xx**

E aí Neville – ele era idiota, ele era muito idiota e fazia Ron sentir-se melhor consigo mesmo. Será que era muito egoísmo de sua parte? – caiu da vassoura e se espatifou no chão, e a professora precisou levá-lo na Ala Hospitalar. Assim que se distanciaram e ficaram fora do campo de audição da classe, Draco caiu na gargalhada.

"Vocês viram a cara dele, o panaca?"

Os outros alunos da Sonserina fizeram coro. Os olhos de Ron esquadrinharam o rosto de Pansy Parkinson e ela parou de rir como se _ele_ estivesse invadindo seu mundo perfeito sem pedir licença.

Mundinho perfeito em que _Draco Malfoy_ era tudo que ele nunca poderia ser, tudo que ele não _queria_ ser. Preferia ser apenas o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, que era bom, que era justo, que era _nobre_, a rir de qualquer coisa que Draco Malfoy viesse a dizer, como ela fazia. Ela era fraca, ela era _má_. Bem que seu pai tinha avisado. Sentiu o sangue esquentar de raiva.

"Cala a boca, Draco", Parvati Patil retrucou, verbalizando o que todos os grifinórios estavam pensando. Ron continuou encarando Pansy Parkinson, as mãos fechadas com força em torno do cabo da vassoura. Ela sorriu devagar, sentindo-se desafiada, e ergueu uma sobrancelha, as feições mais duras do que o normal.

"Uuuuh, defendendo o Neville?", os olhos castanhos continuavam presos nos azuis. "Nunca pensei que _você _gostasse de manteiguinhas derretidas, Parvati".

_Você._ Você não era Parvati. Ela estava falando com _você_.

**xx**

Quando Harry alçou vôo e fez isso como se fizesse todos os dias, você teve vergonha. Vergonha porque você voou a vida inteira e não tinha a mesma habilidade, e até mesmo Draco voava tão bem quanto você, e isso era _humilhante_. Mas você não deixou de ficar feliz pelo seu melhor amigo, porque ele _era seu melhor amigo_, ele era quem te fazia ser alguém, e por isso você aprovou com um viva e um sorriso, porque não havia nada mais que você pudesse fazer. Era essa a condição.

**xx**

"Não foi culpa dele, professora..."

"Calada, Senhorita Patil".

"Mas Draco..."

"_Chega,_ Sr. Weasley. Potter, me acompanhe, _agora_."

**xx**

Enquanto Harry acompanhava a Professora McGonagall para o colégio, você sorriu. Não vitorioso, como Draco, Crabbe e Goyle. Não porque foi engraçado. Não porque você estava feliz. Você sorriu porque estava _aterrorizado_, e era essa a sua reação. Sempre. Rir para não chorar. Rir para não chorar.

(porque se o Harry fosse embora... Se o Harry fosse embora, você não seria ninguém. Você não seria _ninguém_ e você gostava de ser o melhor amigo dele. Ele era o seu único amigo, ele te transformava em alguém melhor, em _alguém_, e se o Harry fosse embora, você ia chorar que nem o Neville. E você não era uma manteiguinha derretida. Você não _gostava_ de manteiguinhas derretidas.)

"Você está feliz?", a voz dela atravessou seus pensamentos. Você franziu as sobrancelhas, o sorriso morrendo aos poucos. Ela tinha parado ao seu lado. Não muito próxima, nem muito longe. O suficiente para que fosse casual. "Aposto que está. Porque ele pode ir embora. E se ele for embora, você vira o centro das atenções, não é? _Você é um grande amigo_, Weasley".

Você procurou palavras para responder, procurou mandá-la calar a boca, porque você _não queria_ que o Harry fosse expulso. Você não seria o centro das atenções se ele fosse embora, simplesmente porque você voltaria a ser ninguém. Só mais um. Como você era em casa, como você foi a vida toda.

"Eca, Pansy", Draco Malfoy interrompeu, quando finalmente avistaram Madame Hooch voltando para o campo. Qualquer coisa que ele fosse falar, falaria fora da presença dela, porque ele não passava de um mimado covarde. "Se você chegar muito perto desse aí pode pegar _sarna_".

"Não ligue, Ronald", Hermione Granger, aquela garota irritante, segurou seu braço antes que você fizesse uma besteira. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e você queria quebrar a vassoura na cabeça de Malfoy, principalmente quando Pansy Parkinson se afastou, rindo, antes que a professora chegasse perguntando o que tinha acontecido. "Não ligue".

**xx**

Não ligue.

**xx**

"Você está _brincando._"

Ele estava brincando. Ele só podia estar brincando. _Puta merda_, e que Molly Weasley não ouvisse seus pensamentos, ele _tinha _que estar brincando. Era impossível alguém desrespeitar sei lá quantas regras do colégio, a _ordem direta_ de um professor e acabar se tornando...

"_Apanhador?_", exclamou, quando Harry balançou os cabelos rebeldes em afirmação. "Mas os alunos do primeiro ano _nunca..._", _nunca_ são escolhidos. Nunca. Mas ele não era um aluno qualquer do primeiro ano. Nem que Ron fosse o maior talento do quadribol do mundo – e ele definitivamente não era – conseguiria aquela vaga aos onze anos. Só que estavam falando de Harry Potter. "Você vai ser o jogador da casa mais novo do último..."

"_Século_", Harry completou, ligeiramente envergonhado, ligeiramente orgulhoso por provar que cem anos não são o bastante para quem tem uma cicatriz na testa. E ele não parava de comer. Ele estava comendo como nunca tinha comido antes e isso estava deixando Ron _enjoado_. Largou o garfo ainda cheio no prato e ficou observando Harry se alimentar como o _atleta_ que realmente era. "Olívio me disse".

Ron estava tão admirado, tão impressionado, _tão enjoado_, que ficou ali, sentado, de boca aberta para Harry.

"Vou começar a treinar na próxima semana", anunciou Harry. _Pare de falar_, a mente de Ron pediu. Se Harry não parasse de falar ele provavelmente vomitaria sobre a mesa. "Só não conte a ninguém, Olívio quer fazer segredo".

É claro que ele não iria contar a ninguém. Primeiro porque estava sem voz. Segundo porque ele não _queria_ que ninguém soubesse. Seria vergonhoso. As cartas que mandava para seus pais mais soavam como um relatório da vida de Harry do que da própria vida. Não queria contá-los o fato de que o amigo tinha conseguido mais uma coisa que ele nunca conseguiria.

**xx**

"_Potter não foi expulso"_, ah, Draco. Você é mesmo muito burrinho. É claro que Potter não foi expulso só porque desrespeitou a ordem de um professor. Potter não seria expulso porque Hogwarts nunca esteve tão em _alta _quando como agora. Ele reviveu das cinzas – _puf_ – por onde esteve o menino por todo esse tempo? Vivendo com trouxas, andando com sangues-ruins e pobretões? Expulsar Potter seria colocar Hogwarts num lugar _ruim_ da primeira página do Profeta Diário, e Dumbledore pode até mesmo não concordar com o Ministério, mas todo mundo tem medo da imprensa.

"Não?", eu me fingi surpresa mesmo assim, porque eu queria ter assunto com você. Eu gosto de você, Draco. Você é tudo que eu prezo nesse mundo, tudo que eu aprendi a prezar. Você tem o sangue tão puro quanto a água que eu estou bebendo no copo, você _exala_ pureza e nobreza e _finésse_ e eu gosto de como seu nariz e queixo são finos em comparação ao nariz e queixo _dele_. Eu gosto que você preocupou-se comigo a ponto de não querer que eu pegasse _sarna_. "Essa escola precisa rever conceitos", eu falei porque sabia que isso ia te agradar.

"Eu não sou obrigado a conviver com gente dessa laia", você tomou um gole da minha água sem ao menos perguntar e apontou com a cabeça para a mesa da Grifinória, onde aquela menina horrorosa dos cabelos lanzudos conversava com Potter e com _ele_. Na verdade, Draco, você era obrigado a conviver com eles porque o mundo é um saco e tentam forçar ideais de igualdade na nossa garganta, mesmo que ninguém perceba que isso só nos induz a vomitar tudo. "Por isso, tive um plano melhor – marquei um duelo com Potter e Weasley à meia-noite. Filch vai adorar saber disso."

Estou surpresa que seu plano não seja tão idiota quanto eu esperei que fosse, por isso ri de leve e disse que nunca pensaria em algo tão inteligente quanto aquilo. Você adora ter o seu ego massageado, Draco, como um verdadeiro rei e, se eu um dia quiser me tornar rainha, tenho que saber agradá-lo.

Observei a mesa da Grifinória por um instante, quando a criatura sangue-ruim já tinha se afastado, e percebi que _ele_ não estava comendo. Potter ainda estava devorando o jantar, mas _ele_ não tocava na comida. Será que ninguém percebia o que estava errado? _Ele_ era pobre. Pessoas pobres comem _qualquer coisa_ que vêem pela frente porque pode ser a última vez que se alimentam em dias.

Mordi meus lábios de leve, satisfeita com idéia de que, talvez, se o plano de Draco funcionasse, fosse a última vez que eu o veria ali.

* * *

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Nota final:**

Esse capítulo tem frases exatas tiradas do primeiro livro. Na realidade, a maioria das cenas realmente aconteceu, eu só mudei o ponto de vista e acrescentei uma coisa ou outra. Espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado!

MUITO OBRIGADA com o retorno gente... Eu publiquei esse capítulo bem rapidinho porque já estava pronto, o próximo ainda está em processo de conclusão, pode ser que demore bem mais haha! Mas, nossa, fiquei realmente MUITO feliz com o feedback, é bom saber que tem gente a fim de ler RP e espero que consigamos espalhar o amor do ship pelo mundo.

Acho que eu respondi a quase todo mundo pelo Reply do ff . net, então fica meu agradecimento também à **Lady Malfoy**. Gatinha, fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, espero que continue gostando!

Também: Sis (L), Hiei, Fla, Lella, , Ireth, Arícya e Deh! Muito obrigada meninas! :D

Obrigada especial à Lally, pelo cotidiano e pela betagem. Amo você!

Vocês sabem que sem reviews, sem atualização, né? \o


	3. I don't want the world to see me

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO: **fanfic classificada como M, ou seja, não indicada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

* * *

**IRIS  
**por Vick Weasley

* * *

**03.**

**I don't want the world to see me**

Quando você fez doze anos, sua mãe lhe deu um presente.

_Foda-se_. Sua mãe lhe dava presentes todos os dias, talvez porque achasse que isso iria aliviar a dor dos fatos. Dava presentes por _não estar presente_, e você se acostumou com isso a ponto de um dia acreditar que _amor_ também podia vir em papéis brilhantes e coloridos amarrados com fitas de cetim.

(E você ainda acreditava nisso. Era a sua própria verdade universal, pois se você começasse a questionar, e enxergasse a realidade sem nenhuma cortina translúcida, talvez você não fosse agüentar.)

Existem coisas das quais uma pessoa nunca esquece, e existem coisas que nunca são lembradas. Você costumava guardar na memória poucos momentos – porque naquela sua vida brilhante você não tinha tido muitos _momentos brilhantes_, não é mesmo? – e por isso mesmo não saberia listar nem a metade dos presentes que você ganhou da sua mãe aos doze anos.

Mas _aquele _era diferente. Ele não veio em um embrulho e não tinha uma etiqueta de troca. O carpete do corredor abafava os seus passos – às vezes você tinha a impressão de que era de _propósito_. Se eles não te ouvissem andando pela casa, seria mais fácil esquecer que você estava ali, e então eles não sentiriam remorso. Era uma boa saída. – quando você passou pela porta do quarto de seus pais, a caminho do seu. A porta estava aberta e você tentou evitar olhar para dentro, quando sua mãe lhe chamou.

Você travou. Você travou, Pansy, porque querendo ou não, você trava toda vez que eles lhe dão a menor atenção. Os pêlos do seu corpo ficam arrepiados e você sente vontade de _fugir_, porque você gosta de fugir quando sente _qualquer coisa_. Sentir dá medo.

Mas ela lhe chamou e você entrou, hesitante, relutante, observando a pessoa que você sempre (nunca) quis ser. Isabelle tinha os cabelos negros como os seus, embora ele tivesse um brilho castanho ao sol, enquanto o seu refletia algo mais puxado para o cinza, e os traços dela eram infinitamente mais harmoniosos do que os seus, mas você se via refletida nela de qualquer maneira, e isso doía – mas você só tinha doze anos, Pansy, você não sabia direito sentir dor.

(Só que você sabia muito bem.)

Então você sorriu.

"Quer aprender a se maquiar, querida?", ela perguntou, usando aquela voz doce que _sempre_ usava, pelo menos nas três vezes por semana que vocês conversavam. Você assentiu com a cabeça e se aproximou com cuidado, quando sua mãe lhe mostrou o estojo de maquiagem, as cores e texturas invadindo seu mundo. Foi a primeira vez que você se apaixonou por cores e texturas, Pansy, e foi o primeiro _sentir_ que não lhe levou a uma fuga. "Já é uma mocinha. Precisa ficar bonita".

"Você me acha bonita, mamãe?", você perguntou, quando sua mãe se sentou na cadeira da penteadeira, o estojo de maquiagem sobre o colo, ficando com o rosto da altura do seu. Você sabia, Pansy, que não se parecia muito com Isabelle. Seus traços eram mais grosseiros do que o dela e suas sobrancelhas eram cheias demais. Sua mãe sorriu, Pansy, e talvez fosse de pena, mas ela não olhou em seus olhos, enquanto espalhava delicadamente, com a ponta dos dedos, um produto viscoso que tinha a cor de sua pele.

"É claro que acho, meu amor. Feche os olhos", você o fez. E tentou se lembrar da última vez que sua mãe tinha tocado seu rosto daquela maneira. Seu coração disparou antes mesmo que você pudesse evitar. "Venha cá, veja", ela lhe puxou para frente do espelho, as mãos apoiadas em seus ombros.

No reflexo, você via uma menina de doze anos com bochechas proeminentes, sobrancelhas escuras demais para uma pele muito clara, que agora tinha um pouco de cor graças aos dedos mágicos de Isabelle e às cores e às texturas. Ela tinha colocado um pouco de brilho nos seus olhos, e você sentiu que gostava daquilo. De maquiagem. Era como uma máscara _natural_. Você podia fugir do próprio fato de que estava fugindo.

"Você ainda é muito novinha para usar isso, mas quero que fique com ele. Um dia, você vai fazer bastante proveito", Isabelle beijou a lateral de sua cabeça e lhe entregou um batom que estava sobre a penteadeira. A cápsula era dourada. Sua mãe tirou a tampa, girou a base e o bastão vermelho surgiu a seus olhos.

**xx**

No fim das contas, _ele_ não foi expulso de Hogwarts com o plano _infalível_ de Draco, nem quando Dumbledore provou que era um filho da puta parcial e deu _cinqüenta_ pontos para ele por causa de uma partida de xadrez que ninguém tinha presenciado. O salão inteiro tinha se transformado de verde para _vermelho_, e ele estava rindo e aplaudindo, os olhos azuis faiscando, e você sentiu raiva, Pansy, você sentiu tanta, tanta raiva que você nem sabia por onde começar. Os boatos eram de que ele tinha _ajudado_ Harry Potter a vencer o _mal _novamente e você sentiu ainda mais raiva.

(vocês passaram sete anos sem se ver, Pansy, _sete anos_ que ele desapareceu da sua vida, e de repente ele tinha reaparecido e vocês se encontravam, às vezes, mas nem sempre, e tudo que você queria era que ele desaparecesse novamente, será que era tão difícil assim? E, _que merda_, onde ele estava no primeiro dia de aula do segundo ano?)

"Potter e Weasley não vieram para Hogwarts", Draco riu sarcasticamente, enquanto enchia o seu copo com suco de abóbora mesmo sabendo que você gostava mais de água. Só que você não falou nada, porque você tinha aprendido a se calar para todas as idiotices de Draco apenas porque ele era _ideal_. Tinha cinza, e platinado, e um pouco de amarelo acetinado, era quase uma pintura de tons pastéis e você achava que sem cores e texturas era mais fácil de _enxergar_ o que havia sob a máscara. "Acho que finalmente conseguimos expulsá-los!"

Você correu os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória e o seu estômago estava contraído. Você não gostava de sentir, Pansy, você detestava sentir, e sua vontade de fugir foi enorme quando você _viu_ que Draco estava falando a verdade. Potter e _ele _não estavam em lugar algum. Você sorriu abertamente, porque teria mais sete anos de desaparecimento, quem sabe mais, quem sabe uma vida inteira, é, você gostaria que durasse para sempre.

Você sempre fingiu sorrisos muito bem.

**xx**

"Por que você tem tantas coisas vermelhas?", Daphne perguntou, quando estavam desfazendo as malas. Pansy observou o suéter, as sapatilhas, a meia-calça de lã, todos vermelhos, e piscou algumas vezes. Nunca tinha percebido a fixação que sentia pela cor. Balançou os ombros. "Cuidado, ou então vamos achar que você está se tornando grifinória".

"Grifinória como a _sua mãe_, Daphne?", Pansy perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas escuras e encarando a loira do outro lado do dormitório. Millicent, que tinha rido do primeiro comentário, calou-se imediatamente. Se tinha _uma coisa_ na qual Pansy era muito boa – e isso fazia parte de sua estratégia para ter um futuro brilhante – era em calar os outros. "Alguma novidade sobre Potter?"

É claro que ela disse _Potter_. Todos estranhariam se ela dissesse _Weasley_, não estranhariam? Quem está preocupado com o escudeiro quando se pode pronunciar o nome do herói em alto e bom som? Todos estavam pouco se fodendo que _ele _também não tinha voltado para Hogwarts, só queriam saber o que tinha acontecido com Potter. Qualquer coisa que viesse ao lado de algo sagrado naquela magnitude era considerado _nulo_.

"Estão dizendo que ele e Weasley _pousaram_ no Salgueiro Lutador com um carro velho", Daphne deu de ombros. "É claro que Draco está fazendo encenações no Salão Principal agora, disse que Weasley perdeu uma perna... E que a família dele vai se alimentar disso por uma semana."

**xx**

"... ROUBAR O CARRO, EU NÃO TERIA ME SUPREENDIDO SE O TIVESSEM EXPULSADO, ESPERE ATÉ EU PÔR AS MÃOS EM VOCÊ, SUPONHO QUE NÃO PAROU PARA PENSAR NO QUE SEU PAI E EU PASSAMOS QUANDO VIMOS QUE O CARRO TINHA DESAPARECIDO..."

Os berros fizeram os pratos e talheres se entrechocarem na mesa e produziram um eco ensurdecedor nas paredes de pedra. As pessoas em todo o salão se viravam para ver _quem _recebera o berrador – Draco tinha uma expressão de deleite que chegava a ser engraçada, enquanto Pansy erguia as sobrancelhas escuras ao ver que Weasley (que não tinha perdido as pernas, afinal) afundara na cadeira. Era _óbvio_.] Só gente sem classe e sem educação que se utilizava _daquele tipo_ de instrumento para brigar com os outros.

**xx**

"_Então você trouxe um amiguinho para tomar chá aqui hoje, Pansy?", sua mãe perguntou, naquele tom doce que sempre usava ao conversar com ela, mesmo que só conversassem duas ou três vezes por dia. Seu pai ergueu os olhos do jornal que gostava de ler durante após o jantar, enquanto bebericava conhaque caro e apoiava os sapatos lustrosos numa almofada tecida com fios de seda._

_Você ergueu os olhos castanhos e sorriu. Era a primeira vez que você trazia um amiguinho para conhecer a sua casa e a casa das suas bonecas. Você gostava daquele menino. Ele tinha uma expressão engraçada e sapatos velhos demais, mas ele lhe transmitia algo diferente. Algo parecido com o que você chamaria de paz e de coragem, se ao menos soubesse o que aquilo significava, aos seis anos de idade._

"_Sim! Nós tomamos chá e brincamos no jardim. Amelio quem trouxe o chá para a gente!"_

"_E qual o nome do seu amiguinho, meu bem? Temos que mandar um presente para a família dele, não é mesmo, Nicholas?"_

"_É claro, querida, supondo que ele tenha o sangue puro."_

_"Ora, Nicholas, Pansy ainda não entende muito sobre isso. O seu amiguinho vem de família bruxa, meu amor? Você sabe?"_

**xx**

"... CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE À NOITE PASSADA, PENSEI QUE SEU PAI IA MORRER DE VERGONHA, NÃO O EDUCAMOS PARA SE COMPORTAR ASSIM, VOCÊ E HARRY PODIAM TER MORRIDO..."

Que falta de tato, de _maneiras_. Logo pela manhã, interrompendo a refeição dos outros. Pansy revirou os olhos, procurando a expressão de Draco para que pudesse imitá-la e fingir estar se entretendo com toda aquela palhaçada. Ele estava com a boca aberta contorcida num sorriso, na realidade ele também era muito idiota, mas pelo menos ele não era _escória _que nem aqueles Weasley.

**xx**

"_Weasley? Você disse _Weasley_, Pansy?"_

_Você assentiu. Seu pai franziu as sobrancelhas grossas – vocês se pareciam muito. Por isso mesmo que você percebeu que ele não estava feliz com o fato do nome do seu amiguinho ser Weasley._

_(mas era só um nome, você pensou, meio que sem querer, enquanto seu pai discursava sobre como você não deveria se aproximar de _escória_, e você ficou se perguntando que diabos era escória, até perceber que nunca é só um nome)_

"_De gente que nem os Weasley você precisa ter _nojo_, filha."_

**xx**

"... VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA ASSIM DESDE QUE TEM SEIS ANOS E PISOU NA CASA DAQUELES PERVERSOS..."

E ela tinha. Ela tinha nojo, nojo, nojo, nojo, nojo, _nojo_ dos Weasley. Tanto nojo que ela sentiu vontade de vomitar enquanto ouvia a voz esganiçada do berrador estourar seus tímpanos, dizendo em alto e bom som que a _sua família_ era perversa (embora ninguém além deles dois soubesse disso. E Pansy odiava compartilhar um segredo com Weasley.), e vocês podiam até apoiar o Lord das Trevas – porque ele _estava certo_ – mas pelo menos vocês não eram _pobres_.

"... ABSOLUTAMENTE DESGOTOSA, SEU PAI ESTÁ ENFRENTANDO UM INQUÉRITO NO TRABALHO E É TUDO CULPA SUA, E, SE VOCÊ SAIR UM DEDINHO DA LINHA, VAMOS TRAZÊ-LO DIRETO PARA CASA!"

**xx**

"_Você precisa fazer amizade com as pessoas certas, Pansy, não com traidores do sangue. Que tal se Amelio levá-la para brincar com Daphne Greengrass amanhã? A mãe dela foi da Grifinória – sangue ainda mais puro que o nosso, Isabelle, acredita? E John Greengrass foi um grande amigo meu na Sonserina e seria maravilhoso se Lúcio deixasse alguém se aproximar daquele menino dele, o Draco..."_

**xx**

Draco Malfoy, a sua pessoa certa, tinha chegado do treino de quadribol – ele era _apanhador_, bem como Potter, sete Nimbus 2001 e umas três ameaças foram o preço a se pagar, mas você tinha dito que nunca antes vira alguém jogar tão bem, afinal, Draco precisava de aplausos – naquele sábado com as botas cheias de lama e rindo freneticamente. Seus companheiros de time riam também, e logo você estava lá, ajudando-o com a capa e perguntando o que era tão engraçado.

"Você _tinha que ter visto_, Pansy. Aquela Hermione Granger veio dizer o que estava pensando – que eu paguei para entrar no time, imagine só –", imagine só! "Já pensou que talvez seja o cérebro dela trabalhando demais que faz os cabelos ficarem em pé? Enfim. Ela resolveu _verbalizar_ o que estava pensando, e todo mundo sabe né, ela é apenas uma metida com o sangue-ruim, então eu disse isso a ela, nada mais do que a verdade, não é? E aí..."

"S_angue-ruim_? Você disse _isso_?", você interrompeu incrédula, adquirindo certa admiração por Draco. Você não escutava ninguém dizer aquilo além de seu pai, sua mãe sempre tentava policiá-lo sobre a expressão e, olhando em volta, os outros alunos da Sonserina também achavam que Draco ter xingado Hermione Granger de _sangue-ruim_ era _demais_ – em todos os sentidos da palavra.

"Disse, é o que ela é, aquela escrotinha dos dentes grandes. Mas isso não é importante – o importante é quando eu disse isso, _Weasley_,aquele pobretão desengonçado, tentou defendê-la!", Draco tinha perdido o ar de tanto que ria. Os companheiros de time também se dobravam ao meio – "E aí aquela varinha dele que está com defeito, é_ óbvio_, porque tudo que ele tem é uma bosta barata... A varinha deu problema e BUM! Weasley começou a vomitar lesmas!"

**xx**

"_Ele me disse que o nome do elfo dele é Arthur, papai."_

_Cinco segundos de silêncio em que seu pai parou de ralhar com você sobre não poder entrar em contato com os Weasley. É claro, ele não sabia do elfo! Seu pai gostava de pessoas que tinham elfos, não é mesmo, Pansy? Ele dizia que quem não tinha escravos era escravizado – você só entendeu um tempo depois o que aquilo significava, mas sabia que ele tinha razão. Seu pai sempre tinha razão._

_Então, quando você disse a ele que o nome do elfo de Ronald Weasley era _Arthur_ e ele _riu_, você se convenceu de que era tudo muito engraçado. Você quis que fosse engraçado._

**xx**

Draco ria. Draco ria, e ria, e todos riam, e você riu também, Pansy, porque você queria que fosse engraçado. Você queria que fosse muito engraçado e você era muito boa em fingir sorrisos. Mas no fundo da sua mente, você não conseguia se esquecer de uma coisa: Weasley tinha tentado defender Hermione Granger. Weasley _se importava _com Hermione Granger. Traidor. _Traidor_. Você tinha muito nojo. Ele, defendendo uma _sangue-ruim_.

E aí você sorriu de verdade – bem que seu pai tinha razão. Não era tão ruim, chamar alguém de _sangue-ruim_.

**xx**

Ronald Weasley vinha de uma família _nojenta_. Uma família burra, _pobre_. Eles eram a pior escória do mundo. Eles eram piores que trouxas e sangues-ruins porque eram _traidores_ – e não como alguém que trai a confiança de um amigo, não. Eles eram traidores _do sangue_, da coisa mais importante que uma pessoa pode ter. Como alguém pode trair aquilo que lhe é mais importante? E, se Ron vinha de uma família assim, ele seria assim. _Ele era assim_.

**xx**

Havia sangue na parede. Havia sangue na parede e água e s_angue _no chão, e Madame Nor-r-ra _morta_ e céus, anto sangue. E ele está ali. _Eles _estão ali, o herói, a sangue-ruim, e _ele_, que não tem título, mas que está a frente de todos, os cabelos combinando com o sangue. É tanto sangue que você quer vomitar e _fugir_ quando respira fundo.

"Pansy, você está branca. O que aconteceu?", Daphne demonstra genuína preocupação, colocando a mão no seu ombro. Ela ainda não viu, e você indica com a cabeça. Quanto sangue. "É... É só... É só sangue, se acalme."

_É só sangue?_ Nunca é só sangue. Se fosse só sangue, não haveria _sangue-ruim_ e _sangue-puro_ ou _traidores_. Se fosse só sangue, não teriam existido as guerras bruxas, nem mesmo as trouxas, não haveria hierarquia, não haveria _ordem_, não haveria nem magia. Nunca é só sangue. Sangue implica _tanta _coisa, sangue sempre tem um significado a mais, sangue era _morte _e dor e separação e Pansy odiava sangue. Pansy ficava _fraca_ perto de sangue, mesmo que ele fosse a coisa mais valiosa de seu ser.

"A mensagem", você desviou o olhar para o rosto de Daphne por um momento. "Você viu o que ela diz?"

_Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado._

De repente, todos em sua volta – desde quando havia tanta gente ali, além de você e _ele _e Daphne? – começaram a cochichar. Você evitou respirar fundo e franziu o cenho._Ele _estava perplexo, os olhos azuis refletindo o vermelho. _Ele_ sabia que nunca era só sangue. Por trair o próprio, ele deveria saber.

Draco riu, cortando a tensão dos burburinhos, e ao olhar para seu rosto pontudo, Pansy imaginou que ele também era muito bom em fingir sorrisos.

"Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado!", ele leu em voz alta, fazendo com que cabeças virassem em sua direção. "Vocês serão os próximos, sangues-ruins!"

Seu olhar cruzou com o _dele_ e, você não conseguiu sorrir. Havia sangue demais.

**xx**

_Alguém foi levado para a câmara._

_Me disseram que foi um Weasley. _

_Foi um Weasley. Ninguém sabe qual!_

_Mas os Weasley são sangue-puro! Nem os sangue-puro estão seguros!_

_Mas... Todos ficaram na Grifinória, e eles simpatizam com os trouxas e os nascidos trouxa... Eu não sei... _

_Eu não vejo os gêmeos há dias! Será que foi um deles?_

_Eles estão bem ali... _

_Aquele que é monitor estava por aqui agora mesmo, Céus, não pode ter sido ele!_

_Será que foi a pequenina? A menina bonitinha do primeiro ano! Ela não está por aqui!_

O jantar foi servido na sala comunal, naquela noite. Você olhava para seu prato de comida, enjoada. Muito, muito enjoada. Você estava trêmula e não queria segurar os talheres para não confessar isso ao mundo. Um Weasley tinha sido levado para a Câmara Secreta. _Um Weasley_. Eram tantos Weasley no mundo que ninguém nem sabia quantos realmente estavam dentro do castelo. Você sentia os olhos lacrimejarem. Droga, você não queria chorar, você _não estava _nervosa, foda-se se Weasley estava morrendo naquele instante, _foda-se_, você não se importava com ele.

"Ei, Pansy", Draco lhe chamou, boquiaberto e falsamente excitado com aquela situação toda. Você sentiu vontade de mandá-lo a merda, mas respirou fundo, virando o rosto com a expressão mais impassível de sua curta existência. "Será que foi _o Weasley_?", ele perguntou, afoito, o rosto mais rosado do que o normal.

Você se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy, _a sua pessoa certa_, naquele momento. _O Weasley_. O único que existia para você desde os seis anos de idade. Você franziu as sobrancelhas, e trocou um olhar eterno com Draco, _rezando _para que ele não percebesse que os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

**xx**

"Estou me lembrando de que disse a ambos que teria de expulsá-los se infringissem mais um artigo do regulamento da escola", começou Dumbledore. Ron abriu a boca, horrorizado. "O que prova que até o melhor de nós às vezes precisa engolir o que disse", continuou o diretor, sorrindo. "Os dois receberão prêmios especiais por serviços prestados à escola e... vejamos... é, acho que duzentos pontos para a Grifinória, por cabeça."

Ron ficou tão vermelho que parecia as flores de Lockhart para o Dia dos Namorados, e tornou a fechar a boca.

"Mas um de nós parece que está caladíssimo sobre a parte que teve nesta aventura perigosa", acrescentou Dumbledore. "Por que tão modesto, Gilderoy?"

"Prof. Dumbledore", disse Ron, depressa. "Houve um acidente lá na Câmara Secreta. O Prof. Lockhart..."

"Eu sou professor? Nossa! Acho que fui inútil, não fui?"

"Ele tentou lançar um Feitiço da Memória, e a varinha estava virada para ele", explicou Ron, calmamente, a Dumbledore.

"Ai, ai", exclamou Dumbledore, balançando a cabeça, seu longos bigodes prateados tremendo. "Impalado com a própria espada, Gilderoy?"

"Espada?", repetiu Lockhart confuso. "Não tenho espada. Mas esse menino tem", e apontou para Harry. "Ele pode lhe emprestar uma."

"Importa-se de levar o Prof. Lockhart à enfermaria, também?", pediu Dumbledore a Ron. "Gostaria de dar mais uma palavrinha com o Harry..."

**xx**

"E a Mione vai ficar bem logo, Madame Pomfrey?", Ron perguntou, os arranhões devidamente curados. Colin Creevey já estava acordando – por ser tão miúdo, o remédio das Mandrágoras agira rapidamente nele. Observou o rosto de sua melhor amiga. Ela continuava parecendo uma estátua de cera, embora suas bochechas estivessem recuperando o tom rosado de sempre. Ron sorriu, segurando a mão de Hermione por um momento. Mal podia esperar para contar a ela tudo que ele e Harry tinham feito.

"Deve acordar em umas três horas, Sr. Weasley. Já esse aí...", a enfermeira indicou Lockhart com a cabeça. O professor brincava incessantemente com as cortinas de uma das macas, encostando nelas para que se fechassem sozinhas e rapidamente. Ele ria a cada vez que isso acontecia. "Temo que teremos que levá-lo ao St. Mungus. Um feitiço de memória já é difícil de ser revertido – um feitiço de memória _que deu errado_, então..."

Ron riu nervoso, sentindo-se levemente culpado. Madame Pomfrey lhe deu um pedaço de chocolate e disse que ele deveria tomar um banho e ir para cama – ele se sentia extremamente cansado e dolorido, embora a morder o chocolate tivesse feito bem. Agradeceu, despediu-se de Lockhart, que o abraçou longamente – "até logo, amigão! Espero nos vermos em breve!"

Quando Ron saiu da enfermaria, mal podia acreditar na própria sorte. Sua irmã estava bem. Graças a Harry. Sorriu involuntariamente – sua _irmãzinha_, céus. Nunca poderia agradecer Harry o suficiente por isso. Mais uma aventura. Seu estômago recebeu, alegremente, mais um pedaço de chocolate. Estava tomando gosto por aquelas aventuras malucas. As aranhas foram um momento ruim, ele confessava – mas... Sorriu. Ele adorava ser o melhor amigo de Harry Potter.

Subiu os degraus lentamente, seus pés o levando automaticamente até a torre da Grifinória. Não sabia se era realmente muito tarde, mas o castelo estava todo deserto. Provavelmente os alunos ainda não podiam sair de seus dormitórios. Melhor assim. Ele realmente queria tomar um banho e ir para a cama.

Ao chegar à Torre da Grifinória, quase tropeçou nos próprios pés.

**xx**

Ele tinha tantas, tantas, _tantas_ cores e texturas quando você o viu na próxima vez. Cabelos _vermelhos_, lisos, mas revoltos, olhos azuis, mas ligeiramente _vermelhos_ nas córneas, pó cinzento nas vestes rasgadas, _vermelho_ e dourado na gravata desleixada, um pouco de sangue _vermelho_ e seco no rosto. Você piscou algumas vezes, sentada em frente ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda, onde _diziam _ser o salão da Grifinória, e você tinha burlado todas as regras para ir até ali e esperar que alguém lhe dissesse se _O Weasley_ que fora parar na Câmara Secreta, até que um dos fantasmas flutuantes disse que tinha sido _a garotinha_ e você se sentiu tão, tão _leve_ que seu corpo ficou preso ao chão e você não conseguiu se mover dali.

Pelo estado das roupas dele, pelo estado das unhas, e _o sangue _secando em seu rosto, ele _tinha_ ido parar na Câmara Secreta, mas você não queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Há sete anos ele desapareceu da sua vida, você tinha nojo da família dele, ele achava que a sua era perversa, e ela era _escória_, ele combinava com toda aquela sujeira porque não passava de um _mendigo_ traidor do sangue, mas ele estava vivo. _Ele estava vivo_.

**xx**

Existem coisas das quais uma pessoa não se esquece. Do presente que marcou. Do som das risadas das _pessoas certas_. Da sensação de odiar alguém pela primeira vez. Da primeira bronca. Do _vermelho_. Do gosto salgado da lágrima. Do primeiro amigo que tomou chá na sua casa. Do sangue que nunca vem sozinho. Do olhar. E dos cinco minutos de silêncio que prosseguem o olhar.

**xx**

"Que _diabos_ você...", ele começou. Você mordeu seu lábio inferior. Você sabia _fingir_ sorrisos, não sorrir. Não de verdade.

"Me disseram que você tinha sido levado para a Câmara Secreta. Eu vim conferir."

"Você veio conferir se..."

"Serviram o seu cérebro de ceia de Natal, Weasley? Era o prato mais barato que tinha?", você o ofendeu. Você o ofendeu, porque essa era uma maneira de se defender do fato de que você estava _na porta da Grifinória_ esperando por ele. "Bom. Pelo que eu vejo, você _foi_ levado para a Câmara Secreta. Está todo sujo, parece um mendigo... Mas espera, esse é você normalmente."

"Parkinson", ele franziu as sobrancelhas claras, ficando sério demais. Ele nunca estava sério. Não com Harry Potter, não com _a sangue-ruim_, mas quando você olhava para trás, você se lembra de vê-lo sempre sério no parquinho, as mãos sempre apertando demais as correntes do balanço. Você continuava com os dentes contra os lábios.

"De qualquer maneira, você não morreu, está respirando, então _fazer o que_. Até mais."

Seus pés estavam pedindo, urgindo para que você fugisse. Para que você voltasse para a Sonserina, para a sua pessoa certa, aquela que garantiria seu futuro brilhante, para que você cobrisse o rosto de maquiagem e conversasse com Daphne e _parasse de se expor_ para a escória.

Então você andou. Você passou por ele.

"Parkinson", ele falou, ainda mais sério, segurando seu pulso. Você o olhou, e puxou o braço rapidamente, antes que seu cérebro pudesse processar o toque. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Você ainda mordia os lábios, com tanta força que sentia gosto de sangue entre os dentes. E nunca é _só sangue_. _Nunca é só sangue_.

* * *

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora: **

Esse capítulo também tem passagens exatas do segundo livro da série. Eu estava dando uma pesquisada e descobri que A Câmara Secreta foi o único livro em que a Pansy nem deu as caras. Triste, não? Pelo menos eu consigo inventar esse monte de baboseira :D HAHAHA. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Eu tentei pesar menos a mão com o Ron nesse capítulo, mas eu tenho que deixar esse aviso por aqui... Pessoal, a fanfic é... _dark Ron_. Ou seja, ele não vai ser um menininho insensível e engraçadinho, não, o objetivo é trabalhá-lo como um personagem _com camadas_. É uma fanfic de drama, afinal. Mas eu vou tentar não fazê-lo muito out of character. Espero que, aos poucos, vocês consigam entender melhor certos pensamentos e atitudes do nosso Weasley favorito (que é meu personagem favorito). E o que acharam do POV da Pansy? A fanfic está muito confusa?

OK, eu sou um lixo porque não respondi as reviews dessa vez, mas prometo que responderei as próximas com o Reply! Obrigada principalmente à: **Marianne** (te amo amiga!), **Schaala**, **Arícya**, **M. Cherry**, **Lella Sartori**, **CamHerve**, **Carolina T.**,** Ireth Hollow**, **Hee**,** Fla** e **Lady Malfoy**, que revisaram! :)

Obrigada especial à **Lally **e **Sis**! (L)

Sem reviews, sem atualização \o


	4. You bleed just to know you're alive

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO: **fanfic classificada como M, ou seja, não indicada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

* * *

**IRIS  
**por Vick Weasley

* * *

**0****4.  
You bleed just to know you're alive  
**

"Mais chá, senhorita Pansy?", o elfo perguntou, quebrando o silêncio de vinte minutos. Ela assentiu com a cabeça devagar, evitando pronunciar qualquer palavra. Não falava há tanto tempo que acharia estranho escutar o som da própria voz assim, de repente. Sua xícara de porcelana foi preenchida pelo líquido âmbar fumegante, e ela sorriu levemente em agradecimento. O elfo fez uma reverência e se afastou, fazendo a mesma pergunta para Nicholas, que lia o jornal na outra ponta da mesa.

"Não", a voz grave preencheu o ambiente. Os olhos castanhos de Nicholas estavam presos nas notícias do Profeta Diário. Pansy podia ver, na parte do jornal que estava virada para ela, o rosto cadavérico de Sirius Black encará-la com os olhos negros vazios. A profundidade do olhar daquele homem mexia nas entranhas dela, e ela sentia o chá revirar dentro do estômago.

"Pansy, meu amor, _coma_", Isabelle, que se sentava à direita de Nicholas, do outro lado da mesa, ordenou, com o tom sempre doce na voz. Pansy ergueu os olhos para ela. Aquela fora a décima vez que sua mãe se dirigira a ela no verão inteiro. Enfiou a colher na salada de frutas, observando suas cores diferentes refletirem na prata do talher, mas não comeu. Sua mãe também não notou. "Quando você terá aquela reunião com Lúcio sobre _isso_?", ela apontou com o queixo a notícia que lida pelo marido.

"Amanhã. Iremos jantar nos Malfoy. Draco está feliz porque você também vai, filha. Gostaria de passar uns dias em Wiltshire com ele?"

Pansy continuou brincando, distraída, com as frutas na taça de cristal. Seu chá já tinha esfriado quando ela levou a xícara aos lábios, concordando com a cabeça, apenas para não ter que falar nada. Sim, gostaria de passar uns dias com Draco, fingindo rir de suas bobagens e falando mal do trio de ouro. Quem sabe se encontrariam com Blaise e Daphne no meio do caminho – quem sabe iriam a Londres. Era melhor do que ficar naquela casa cheia de elfos, pensando sobre coisas que não deveriam nunca cruzar sua mente.

"Ótimo. Falarei com Lúcio sobre isso hoje mesmo", ele fechou o jornal e arrastou a cadeira ao se levantar. "Vamos, querida, ou iremos nos atrasar para o trabalho. Tenha um bom dia, Pansy", Nicholas desejou ao passar por ela, aceitando a capa que o elfo lhe tinha oferecido.

"Divirta-se, meu bem, e _coma_", Isabelle sorriu e seguiu o mesmo caminho do marido, o som de seus saltos ecoando pela sala de jantar. Assim que ela se afastou, Pansy relaxou as costas, respirando fundo, sentindo-se enjoada como de costume. Dois dos elfos domésticos tiravam a louça utilizada por seus pais no café da manhã, sem ao menos olharem para ela, e um deles recolhia o jornal amassado.

"Reggie", Pansy chamou, estranhando menos o som da própria voz do que achou que estranharia. O elfo que dobrava O Profeta Diário parou imediatamente, fazendo uma reverência enorme, de forma que seu nariz pontudo tocou o chão.

"O que Reggie pode fazer pela senhorita, senhorita Pansy?"

"Tira essa comida da minha frente, e me dá o jornal."

"Mas senhorita Pansy, a senhora Isabelle disse a Reggie que gostaria que a senhorita comesse seu café da manhã", Reggie respondeu um pouco afoito. Pansy revirou os olhos. Isabelle era inacreditável, de vez em quando. Como se realmente se importasse. Sem paciência para agüentar o que o conflito de duas ordens causaria em Reggie, Pansy enfiou uma colher cheia de frutas picadas na boca, a acidez e o açúcar fazendo mais mal a seu estômago.

"Agora desapareça com isso. O jornal, Reggie."

O elfo lhe trouxe O Profeta Diário rapidamente, estalando os dedos e fazendo desaparecer a comida sobre a mesa. Pansy respirou fundo, encarando os olhos negros de Black na primeira página por alguns segundos, antes de passar rapidamente para a seção de quadrinhos e todas aquelas coisas fúteis que não acrescentariam nada a seu intelecto, mas que também não a forçariam a _pensar_.

Uma das notícias lhe chamou a atenção.

**FUNCIONÁRIO DO MINISTÉRIO DA  
MAGIA GANHA GRANDE PRÊMIO**

_Arthur Weasley, chefe da Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas no Ministério da Magia, ganhou o Grande Prêmio Anual da Loteria do _Profeta Diário_._

_A Sra. Weasley, encantada, declarou ao _Profeta Diário: _"Vamos gastar o ouro em uma viagem de férias ao Egito, onde nosso filho mais velho, Bill, trabalha para o Banco Gringotts como desfazedor de feitiços."_

_A família Weasley irá passar um mês no Egito, de onde voltará no início do ano letivo em Hogwarts, escola que cinco dos seus filhos ainda freqüentam._

Pansy soltou um risinho debochado pelo nariz. _Escória_. _Pobres_. Precisavam _ganhar um monte de ouro na loteria_ para poderem visitar um ao outro no _Egito_. _Egito_, céus. Pansy poderia passar as férias no hotel mais caro de Paris num estalar de dedos. Suspirou, voltando os olhos castanhos para a foto que ilustrava a notícia.

Procurou a _ele _antes que pudesse evitar. E foi realmente fácil encontrar – alto, magro, desengonçado, bem no meio da foto, sorrindo e abraçando a irmã mais nova, aquela magrelinha ruiva que _sofrera um trauma inigualável_ na Câmara Secreta no ano passado. Weasley parecia realmente sardento, e ela conseguia ver as pintinhas no canto de sua boca mesmo com a qualidade ruim da foto. Quando os olhos dele se encontraram com os dela, ele parou de sorrir, franzindo as sobrancelhas, o tom claro de suas íris escurecendo ligeiramente com o aumento das pupilas.

Até numa _foto _ele a odiava.

Sentiu as frutas se revirarem no estômago, lembrando-se da última vez que tinham _conversado_. Não, nem isso, trocado algumas palavras enquanto ela fazia papel de idiota na frente da Torre da Grifinória. _Filho de uma puta_. E de uma puta _gorda_, como podia ver por si mesma na fotografia. Esperava que as múmias o prendessem dentro de uma pirâmide para sempre.

Irritada com aquela seriedade repentina de sua imagem, Pansy amassou o jornal e largou-o ali mesmo, subindo rapidamente para seu quarto, decidida a escolher as roupas que levaria para passar uns dias na Mansão Malfoy.

Ela não queria vomitar o pouco café da manhã que comera. _Não queria_.

**xx**

_O maniqueísmo é uma filosofia religiosa sincrética e dualista que divide o mundo entre o Bem e o Mal. Surgiu na Babilônia e na Pérsia, no século III, e foi fundado pelo profeta persa Mani. Suas idéias..._

"Nós realmente vamos ter que aprender essas besteiras todas?", Ron perguntou, largando o livro que acabara de folhear de lado. Estava entediado. _Céus_, como estava entediado. Estava lendo, pelo amor de Deus. Nem conseguia pensar na cara que Hermione faria se visse aquela cena. Ela o perturbaria para todo o sempre. E estava um calor dos infernos. Como alguém conseguia se concentrar em alguma coisa com todo aquele calor?

"Isso é para Estudo dos Trouxas, Ron", Percy respondeu irritado. Irritadíssimo. Não gostava nem um pouco de estar dividindo o quarto com seu irmão menor – sentimento que era compartilhado na mesma intensidade por este. Eram os piores _roommates_ que podiam existir. Ron dormia tarde e gostava de escutar música, ler gibis e conversar. Percy dormia cedo, gostava de silêncio e de estudar. Como ele estudava. Era pior do que Hermione. _Por isso tinha ganhado aquele distintivo babaca._ "Você, como o grande cabeça oca que é, nunca irá estudar essa matéria. Ou virar monitor, como eu."

"Cala a boca, seu idiota", Ron virou de barriga para cima, encarando o teto, fingindo ignorar as palavras do irmão. Ele _sabia _que nunca viraria monitor. Que aquele abraço caloroso e aquele olhar de orgulho estampado no rosto de seus pais nunca seriam direcionados para ele. _Ele não ligava_, é claro. Não adiantava tentar ser bom em alguma coisa quando sua melhor amiga era a melhor aluna da classe e seu melhor amigo era Harry Potter. Mas ouvir outra pessoa interpretar seus pensamentos em voz alta, isso machucava. Mesmo que ele nunca fosse admitir.

"E só para o seu conhecimento, o maniqueísmo não é uma _besteira_. É uma forma de interpretação do mundo em que vivemos, muito interessante, por sinal. Hoje em dia é utilizado como um adjetivo que define tudo que é fundado na oposição do bem e do mal, como se não houvesse _meio termo_. Como se uma só coisa não pudesse ser ambos."

"Não há nada de _genial_ nisso aí, então", Ron retrucou antes que pudesse se controlar. _Não queria _uma discussão profunda com Percy naquele momento. Não queria ter de conversar com Percy nunca mais. "É algo óbvio. Ninguém pode ser _bom _e _mau_ ao mesmo tempo. Ou você é bom, ou você é mau."

Como Pansy Parkinson, _por exemplo_, a mente dele urgiu em completar. Ela era o exemplo perfeito daquela teoria, daquela verdade. Ela era má. Perversa, como seu pai tinha dito quando eram pequenos. Falar com ela, por um minuto que fosse, olhar para ela, _pensar nela_, isso tudo já despertava algo de ruim em seu estômago. Fazia com que a boca ficasse mais ácida, dava vontade de _vomitar_. Uma pessoa boa nunca provocaria esse tipo de vontade na outra. Ela era Sonserina, era a melhor amiga de Draco Malfoy, era filha de partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem.

(ela lhe pareceu _vulnerável_, não pareceu, Ron? Ela sempre lhe pareceu _vulnerável_ e _solitária_, e você teve certeza de tudo isso quando a viu na frente do Retrato da Mulher Gorda, naquele dia em que seus ossos doíam e tudo que você queria fazer era tomar um banho e dormir. Ela fez com que seus ossos doessem ainda mais, por causa do arrepio que você sentiu ao segurar seu pulso, e você ignorou como os olhos castanhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e como ela mordia os lábios com força, porque naquela época – e ainda hoje, se formos pensar – você costumava ignorar os tons de cinza que se formavam entre o branco e o negro, como se fossem apenas ilusões de ótica no seu mundinho maniqueísta. Você se lembraria desta noite no Cairo quando fosse provado o contrário, e se lembraria do irmão que você perdeu para os tons de cinza.)

"Não existe sombra sem luz, Ron. _É aí _que mora a genialidade toda. Mas eu não espero que você compreenda."

"É, tá bom", Ron respondeu, checando a escrivaninha com o canto do olho, onde Perebas dormia encolhido, aquele rato inútil. Estava perdendo pêlos e Ron imaginava que fosse por causa do calor. Respirou fundo, tentando afastar os pensamentos sobre Parkinson da mente, e virou-se de costas para o irmão e a luz da lamparina que ele usava para estudar. "Vou dormir. Vê se não faz barulho", disse rispidamente. Talvez Percy tivesse razão. Ele nunca compreenderia aquelas coisas.

(mas você compreendia, Ron. Você compreendia bem _para caralho_, você só não sabia disso ainda)

**xx**

Por estar mais ao norte, o sol em Wiltshire era um pouco mais fraco do que aquele que fazia em Ottery St. Catchpole no verão. Garoava bem mais também, você percebeu ao longo dos dias, e talvez por isso a pele de Draco fosse mais branca do que a louça de porcelana que os Malfoy usavam para tomar chá da tarde. Você gostava do tom da pele dele, embora você quisesse que ele tivesse _alguma _cor nas bochechas, só para não parecer um menino doente.

Para falar a verdade, a vida na Mansão Malfoy não era muito diferente daquela que você vivia com seus pais. Lucius e Narcissa sorriam bastante e eram muito educados – pareciam se importar com Draco e faziam-lhe perguntas sobre o dia e os colegas em Hogwarts, mas passavam a maior parte do tempo fora de casa, de forma que Draco costumava ler muito mais do que jamais admitiria. Você quis irritá-lo ao descobrir que ele estava lendo _Hogwarts, uma História_, provavelmente para descobrir falhas na Câmara Secreta de Slytherin – afinal, a única pessoa que você já vira lendo aquele livro fora _Hermione Granger_, a sangue ruim maldita – mas, por ser uma visita, soube se controlar. Você tinha classe o suficiente para isso.

De toda forma, agora que vocês estavam sob o mesmo teto, Draco deixara o volume de lado para passar tempo ao ar livre com você. Isso era bom. Você realmente gostava de Draco. É claro, ele era um idiota em noventa e cinco por cento do tempo, mas aqueles cinco por cento em que ele agia como um ser humano _agradável_ e, bem, como um _ser humano_, faziam tudo valer a pena.

Vocês estavam no gazebo do jardim, observando a garoa e sentindo o cheiro de grama úmida subir pelo ar. Os dois pavões albinos que o Sr. Malfoy recém adquirira pareciam não se importar com a umidade e exibiam suas incríveis caudas que pareciam um tecido complexo de renda, para quem estivesse observando por tempo demais.

Draco estava deitado em seu colo, Pansy, enquanto um dos seus pés forçava o movimento leve do balanço, e seus dedos deslizavam pelos cabelos claros dele como se não houvesse nada mais importante no mundo. Você tinha certa aversão a balanços, desde que fora proibida a freqüentar aqueles no parquinho perto de sua casa. Mas ali, tocando os cabelos do Draco, isso parecia apenas uma memória infeliz.

"No que está pensando?", ele perguntou. Você pareceu acordar de um sonho distante – baixou os olhos para perceber que ele olhava para cima, para _você_, os olhos cinzentos mais claros do que o céu nublado. Você sorriu de leve. Bem como os pavões que criava, Draco era desprovido de cores, mas cada vez que olhava para ele, encontrava um desenho diferente.

"Em nada", você disse. Se falasse que estava pensando no _Weasley_, ele franziria as sobrancelhas e acharia tudo muito estranho, e faria perguntas. Embora você gostasse daquele cinco por cento de Draco que estava deitado em seu colo, você não poderia se esquecer que não podia decepcionar os outros noventa e cinco por cento que eram formados por um _bully_ metido à besta que era a resolução de todos os seus problemas. Então, você voltou seus pensamentos a tudo que era fútil no seu mundo. "No que vou vestir para o jantar. Poderíamos ir ao vilarejo, eu gostaria de comprar roupas novas, e posso ajudar você a escolher algumas. Todo esse preto está fora de moda."

Draco sorriu de leve quando você puxou a gola de suas vestes pretas. Ele sempre estava de preto, branco, ou cinza. Ou verde. Você gostaria que ele usasse mais _cores._ Como _vermelho_ e _azul_. Você achava que ele se tornaria _ainda mais_ sua pessoa certa se tivesse cores e texturas e sorrisos brilhantes.

"Pode ser", mas todos os sorrisos dele eram meio leves, quando não estava naquela capa _Malfoy_ que todos os outros conheciam. Você mordeu de leve os lábios.

"E você, no que está pensando?", você perguntou. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas claras e desviou o olhar para o jardim. Ele não tinha nenhuma marca de puberdade na bochecha macia que acabara de expor.

"Em apelidos novos para a Granger", ele soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Você sorriu. Tinha vezes que você gostava daqueles noventa e cinco por cento fodidos de Draco. "Estava pensando em _castor do sangue imundo_, porque eu nunca vi dentes tão grandes na minha vida, mas talvez _morsa_ fosse melhor?"

Você riu um pouco. "Definitivamente, está mais para morsa. Será que deveríamos desdentá-la para vender marfim?"

A risada de Draco foi um pouco mais exagerada do que o normal, de forma que você acabou rindo com ele também, até que algumas lágrimas se formassem no canto dos seus olhos. A imagem de Hermione Granger sem dentes só não era mais engraçada do que a imagem de Hermione Granger _careca_ – se bem que com aqueles cabelos lanzudos, talvez fosse melhor que ela se livrasse deles. Draco foi tomado por um acesso de tosse, depois de rir intensamente por alguns segundos, e precisou se sentar para não morrer engasgado.

Os olhos de vocês se encontraram quando ele parou de tossir, os sorrisos abertos morrendo aos poucos nos rostos, e você mal teve tempo de raciocinar quando ele pressionou os lábios contra os seus.

Ele lhe beijou. Ele, Draco, a _sua pessoa certa_ estava ali, dizendo silenciosamente que você _também_ era a pessoa certa para ele. Você segurou em seu rosto e ele entreabriu os lábios, e mesmo que tudo parecesse muito _certo_, apesar da inexperiência, você sabia que estava errado. Você sabia que a sua pessoa certa _nunca _seria sua pessoa certa.

E conforme Draco deslizava tentativamente a língua para dentro da sua boca, você tinha certeza que ele sentia o mesmo.

Mas vocês iriam fingir os sorrisos, assim que se separassem. Vocês eram extremamente bons nisso.

**xx**

"Mamãe, será que você poderia me emprestar mais uns sicles?", Ron perguntou, chamando a atenção dos pais na mesa de café da manhã d'O Caldeirão Furado. Era legal passar as férias de verão em lugares que não fossem A Toca. Ele nunca tinha ficado num hotel antes – e mesmo que fosse apenas o _Beco Diagonal_, já era alguma coisa. Já o fazia sorrir um pouco mais pela manhã. Sua mãe franziu as sobrancelhas, curiosa com o pedido. "Preciso comprar outro tônico para o Perebas, acho que ele não está se sentindo bem", ele tirou Perebas do bolso e colocou-o sobre a mesa. O rato parecia duas vezes mais magro do que o normal. Ron não queria admitir, mas estava preocupado com ele.

E Ron também queria comprar alguma coisa com seu próprio dinheiro, ao invés de receber o tônico das mãos de Harry como um presente e fingir que não se importava e não se envergonhava disso. Evitou o olhar do amigo, ao pensar nisso. Às vezes, tinha um pouco de medo que Harry escutasse o que ele estava pensando.

"Certo", sua mãe lhe disse, ao examinar as condições de Perebas. Ela colocou a mão na bolsa e retirou algumas moedas prateadas de dentro, entregando-as ao filho. "Mas não vá sozinho. Sirius Black ainda..."

Perebas guinchou, tentando fugir. _Rato estúpido_. Ron o agarrou pelo rabo e guardou-o no bolso das vestes, onde o bichinho se encolheu trêmulo. "_Coitadinho_. Se você não tivesse comprado aquele bicho cruel, Hermione...", disse após respirar fundo, terminando o suco de abóbora que estava tomando.

Ela fez um muxoxo impaciente, parecendo ofendida. "_Francamente_, Ron. Bichento não tem nada a ver com a doença de Perebas. Ele já estava se sentindo mal no Egito, você _me escreveu_ para dizer isso!"

"Mas lá era o calor! Eu o trouxe de volta justamente porque aqui ele teria paz e tranqüilidade, poderia se sentir em casa, e você vem e compra aquele _monstro_ que..."

"Bichento não é um monstro!", Hermione se levantou, irritada. Todos na mesa olhavam para os dois discutindo como se não tivessem nada mais interessante para fazerem. Fred e George deram risadinhas, e foram acompanhados por Harry. Ron sentiu o sangue ferver e as orelhas esquentarem. Ela _não precisava _ter se levantado – menina histérica dos infernos. "Não é minha culpa que...", ela se freou antes de continuar. Ron estreitou os olhos para ela. _Que o quê?_ "Ah, esquece. Com licença!"

Hermione saiu da mesa, em direção à escada que os levaria para os quartos da hospedaria. Ron não hesitou – levantou-se, empurrando perigosamente a cadeira, e foi atrás dela, ignorando os protestos de sua mãe sobre _Ronald Weasley _e _má educação_. Sendo muito mais alto que ela, seus passos eram muito maiores, de forma que ele a alcançou antes que ela terminasse de subir a escada. Segurou seu braço – talvez com mais força do que deveria – fazendo-a virar e se desvencilhar com os olhos faiscando.

"Me larga, Ronald!"

"_Que o quê, Hermione? _Não é sua culpa que _o quê?_"

"Me solta! Já falei, _esquece_!"

"O que você queria falar, Hermione? Agora você fala! _Você fala_, ou não tem coragem para isso? Acha que eu vou fazer o que? Bater em você?", ele a soltou bruscamente. Os olhos de Hermione começaram a se encher de lágrimas, mas Ron não se arrependeria antes de ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Não é minha culpa que o seu rato está morrendo!", ela falou, empurrando-o um pouco pelo ombro. "Que ele é velho e que ele pertenceu a Percy antes de pertencer a você! Não venha jogar a culpa dos problemas do Perebas em cima do Bichento, _você ouviu a moça da loja! _Perebas já devia ter morrido faz tempo, _não é culpa do Bichento_!"

O sangue de Ron borbulhou de raiva. Hermione agora tinha lágrimas formadas na linha inferior dos cílios. Respirou fundo, olhando-a profundamente. Então _era isso_ que ela queria dizer. Que ele era um pobretão que nunca teria nada _bom _e que, obviamente, a culpa do rato dele ser uma _merda _de bichinho de estimação nada tinha a ver com o fato de que o _dela_ tinha custado dez vezes mais.

É. Ela tinha razão.

Ron virou as costas após olhá-la por um bom tempo, dizendo um _foda-se_ para si mesmo, e se desvencilhando quando _ela _segurou seu braço. "Ah Ron, _espera_", ela disse, e sua voz estava mais aguda do que o normal, como se ela fosse cair aos prantos a qualquer momento, mas Ron ignorou. _Não precisava _escutar aquilo de Hermione. De sua melhor amiga, _céus._ O que ela sabia, afinal? Ele podia ser um pobretão e ter tudo de segunda-mão, tudo _porcaria_, mas pelo menos ele não tinha nascido tro...

Respirou fundo. _Não._ Nunca pensaria uma coisa daquelas, não importava quanta raiva estivesse sentindo. Ignorou a todos quando passou pelo restaurante novamente, onde seus pais e irmãos ainda estavam sentados na mesa do café, como se esperassem descobrir a resolução da briga. Hermione tinha batido a porta do quarto no andar de cima, e Harry até chamou seu nome para perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas Ron precisava esfriar a cabeça. Iria à loja de animais, compraria o tônico de Perebas e depois explicaria para seu melhor amigo o que tinha acontecido.

E foda-se também que Sirius Black estava por aí. O segundo maior vilão de todos os tempos não iria atrás de um pé-rapado como ele.

**xx**

O vermelho brilhava tão intensamente sob o sol que chegava a machucar os olhos com tantos tons de cobre e ouro entre os fios.

O Egito não lhe fizera bem. Não – a pele dele estava estranha, muitas sardas novas sobre as sardas antigas, e os cílios claros demais mal emolduravam os olhos, que naquele momento estavam cobertos pelas pálpebras, mas que eram tão azuis quanto o céu daquele dia de verão.

Era muito estranho vê-lo assim, sozinho, como ele estava da primeira vez que tinham se encontrado. Como se ele não pudesse sustentar a própria imagem quando longe de Potter e Granger. Porque a única qualidade que ele tinha, Pansy, era a amizade com _as pessoas certas _(e isso soava estranhamente familiar, não é mesmo? Não. É claro que não. Vocês não tinham absolutamente nada em comum).

Você ficou parada ali, do outro lado da rua de paralelepípedos, observando-o brilhar como uma chama, sentado na calçada de Florean Fortescue, com os olhos fechados e os ombros pesados. Ele tinha apenas treze anos, e você pensou que os ombros de ninguém deveriam ser pesados aos treze anos. Você se perguntou se ele estava triste. Não que você se importasse, mas porque era estranho, alguém tão colorido brilhar em preto e branco.

Então, como se percebesse que você o olhava, ele levantou a cabeça flamejante e virou os olhos na sua direção.

Foram cinco segundos de reconhecimento antes que a sangue-ruim chegasse, com os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas, e se sentasse ao lado dele, passando um dos braços por seus ombros pesados e encostando o rosto em sua roupa.

E você reparou, Pansy, que os ombros dele não pareciam tão pesados assim, quando envolvidos pelos braços de Hermione Granger.

**xx**

Existem coisas das quais uma pessoa não se esquece. Do primeiro beijo. De como é sempre a pessoa errada, por mais que ela seja a certa. Do céu de verão. Da sensação do fogo sob os dedos. Do espaço. E dos cinco segundos de vazio que não o preenchem.

**xx**

"Potter! Granger! Quero falar com os dois!"

Eles se viraram surpresos. A Prof.ª McGonagall os chamava por cima das cabeças dos demais. Você seguiu seus amigos quando Harry abriu caminho até ela com esforço, mesmo que ela não tivesse chamado o seu nome. Os cabelos de Hermione roçaram no seu rosto por um segundo, quando você se abaixou um pouco para perguntar o que poderia estar acontecendo.

"Não precisam ficar preocupados, só quero dar uma palavrinha com vocês na minha sala", disse ela. "Pode continuar o seu caminho, Weasley."

Você ficou observando a professora se afastar, com Harry e Hermione, da aglomeração de alunos que falavam sem parar. Era estranho ficar longe dos seus amigos em Hogwarts, mesmo que vocês tivessem _acabado_ de chegar a Hogwarts. Você não sabia bem para onde ir sem os seus amigos.

Mas você não podia ficar ali parado, podia? Não, Ron, você não podia. Você não podia esperá-los voltar e atestar que sem eles você não conseguiria nem ao menos sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória sem se sentir isolado, estranho, _invisível_. Então você respirou fundo, e deu de ombros, virando-se para continuar o seu caminho, até que seu corpo se chocou contra o de alguém.

"_Ai!_ Você não olha para onde anda?", você observou em quem tinha esbarrado. Daphne Greengrass era loira e, de longe, a única garota bonita da Sonserina. Seus olhos verdes eram quase transparentes, muito diferentes da cor vívida dos de Harry, e ela tinha uma expressão de que fazia você se perguntar se ela tinha te reconhecido. "Presta mais atenção da próxima vez!"

Você franziu as sobrancelhas, incapaz de falar alguma coisa. Era isso? Ela não iria te xingar, ou amaldiçoar sua família por ser _pobre_ e _traidora do sangue_? Ela não iria falar mal das suas roupas de segunda-mão, do vermelho nos seus cabelos, das suas sardas triplicadas no Egito, ela não iria olhar para você com o desprezo típico dos sonserinos malditos?

"Por que você parou, Daph...", _alguém_ falou alguma coisa, fazendo com que você finalmente conseguisse desviar o olhar dos olhos verdes claros de Daphne Greengrass e soltasse o braço que tinha segurado para que ela não caísse. Piscou algumas vezes. _É claro_, você pensou. Você deveria imaginar que elas estariam juntas em Hogwarts. "Por que você está falando com o Weasley?"

(_O Weasley_. Não era _um Weasley_. Você não dava a mínima para gramática, Ron, mas alguma coisa no fundo da sua mente gritou que _pelo menos para ela_ você não era uma porra de um artigo indefinido numa casa que tinha mais gente do que podia sustentar. E o fundo da mente é um lugar filho da puta.)

"Nossa!", Greengrass soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Você voltou a olhar para ela, Ron, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, porque _realmente_ parecia que ela só tinha lhe reconhecido agora. A expressão de desprezo que brigava com a que Malfoy normalmente adotava tinha tomado conta de suas feições, e ela esquadrinhava com os olhos claros os fiapos em sua roupa desbotada e o calombo no bolso da sua camisa onde Perebas estava guardado. "Quase que não percebo que era ele. Onde está Potter? Vocês não são grudados? O rei e o bobo da corte da Grifinória!", ela riu.

Ela riu, e os sonserinos que a acompanhavam riram, e até algumas pessoas em torno de vocês que você não saberia nunca o nome riram. Você abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – mas você não sabia o que falar, Ron, porque era muito mais fácil defender a Harry ou a Hermione do que defender a si mesmo. Ela estava certa, não estava? Você _era _grudado nele, você _era_ a sombra dele, e não precisava ser um gênio para descobrir quem era o rei e quem era o bobo da corte naquela frase.

"Que seja, Daphne, nós temos lugares para ir, coisas para fazer, e a sua mãe não iria gostar que você estivesse humilhando grifinórios por aí", Pansy Parkinson disse, os olhos castanhos focando nos seus por um momento. Daphne fez um muxoxo desgostoso e deixou-se levar pela amiga que a segurava pelo braço, as unhas pintadas de vermelho contra o tecido negro da capa nova. "Você também, Weasley, deixe de ser um peso morto e _suma daqui_", ela completou, virando a cabeça para você, os cabelos negros um pouco mais curtos do que estavam quando vocês tinham se visto no verão, e você pensou – no Beco Diagonal, e agora, e sempre – que ela sempre iria aparecer na sua vida quando os seus ombros estivessem pesados.

Havia algo na curva dos cílios dela e no sorriso leve que ela lhe lançara, meio sem querer, que jogava o mundo inteiro sobre as suas costas.

**xx**

"Você não vai comer mais, Pansy?", Millicent perguntou, referindo-se ao café da manhã da colega. Pansy voltou os olhos castanhos para o bacon intocado e a fatia de pão pela metade que estavam em seu prato. Conseguia sentir o estômago rejeitando o amido do pão que se forçara a mastigar, e apenas o vislumbre da comida a enjoou. Fez que não com a cabeça.

"Pode comer se quiser", deu de ombros. Millicent aceitou. Era mesmo uma vaca gorda e feia.

Crabbe colocou o capuz sobre a cabeça e esticou os braços. "Uuuh!", ele fez, imitando um fantasma vestido de negro. Draco, que tinha colocado os óculos de Theodore Nott, fez uma imitação ridícula de um desmaio bem na hora em que Potter, Weasley e a sangue-ruim entraram pelo Salão Principal.

A mesa da Sonserina explodiu em risadas. Pansy riu também, muito embora já estivesse cansada das imitações de Draco, que vinham sendo frequentes desde o acidente de Potter no trem, no dia anterior. Olhou para o rapaz. Talvez achasse mais graça em observar sua cara vermelha como um tomate, de raiva e vergonha, do que na apresentação de Draco.

Mas ao invés disso, tudo que conseguiu ver foram os olhos azuis estreitos em sua direção.

O pescoço esquentou e Pansy ficou séria, de repente, sustentando o olhar. Não fazia nem dezesseis horas desde que tinham cruzado os olhos pela última vez. Daphne tinha esbarrado nele ali mesmo, na porta do Salão Principal. Pansy não tinha gostado daquilo. A amiga podia ser herdeira de uma grifinória e uma idiota sem cérebro, na maioria das vezes, mas não gostou de ver que tinha tido contato _físico_ com o Weasley. _Sarna, _Draco a alertara uma vez.

Apenas para alertá-la do perigo de uma doença contagiosa, Pansy impedira Daphne de dizer qualquer coisa sobre o pobretão maldito. Não queria dormir no mesmo quarto que uma sarnenta. Falou qualquer coisa para calá-la e a puxou para longe dele. Não queria ninguém muito perto dele. E, então, virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Weasley estava sozinho, na noite anterior. Nem Potter nem a morsa estavam por perto, e ele parecia quase nu quando desprovido de suas únicas armas. Não falou nada a elas, como se não tivesse inteligência o suficiente para proferir uma palavra quando desacompanhado. Foram cinco segundos de reconhecimento. Lembrava-se de não conseguir controlar os lábios, que insistiram em se moverem para cima, num sorriso zombeteiro.

Mas agora não havia sorrisos. Com Potter e Granger ao lado, Weasley recuperava a voz e ambos os braços, e _se atrevia_ a olhá-la como se a estivesse julgando. Como se fosse errado ela estar rindo de Harry Potter, a grande majestade.

"Ei! Potter!", Pansy se viu chamando quando Weasley segurou o braço do amigo e o puxou para longe da mesa da Sonserina. Não sabia o que a impulsionou a fazer aquilo, mas Draco tinha parado sua imitação e a olhava com curiosidade. Pansy jogou o próprio capuz sobre a cabeça. "Potter! Os dementadores estão chegando, Potter! Uuuh!"

Weasley rosnou para ela, como o fiel cão que era, mas a garota de sangue-ruim afastou os meninos dali, torcendo o nariz para os sonserinos, que agora imitavam Pansy em sua grande maioria, um pequeno exército de dementadores, enquanto o _Draco Potter_ desmaiava novamente. Pansy sorriu, satisfeita com o resultado, muito embora a metade de pão em seu estômago parecesse fermentar.

**xx**

Então o hipogrifo ajoelhou aos pés de Harry – é claro que ajoelhou aos pés de Harry – que, Deus sabe, não queria ser exibido, mas precisou voar espetacularmente em suas costas até escutar aplausos dos colegas – e Hagrid achou que seria seguro todos os alunos brincarem com os animais. O hipogrifo que Ron e Hermione dividiam estava dando um trabalho fora do comum, mas Bicuço se recusava fazer uma referência a Malfoy, o que fez Ron sentir uma estranha simpatia pelo bicho. Se você _tinha_ que se curvar a alguém, que fosse a Harry Potter, e não a um sonserino metido à besta feito Draco.

Pansy Parkinson, que fazia dupla com Greengrass, tinha prendido os cabelos num rabo de cavalo, mas eles estavam tão curtos que fios negros acabavam por se desprender do elástico e cair sobre sua nuca e rosto, enquanto ela observava o hipogrifo cinza-chuva com pouco interesse. Sentia raiva da menina desde o café da manhã, e não achava que iria passar tão cedo. Os olhos castanhos dela pareciam esverdeados ao sol, mas eram feios do mesmo jeito. Ron estava realmente perdido nesse tom e nos pensamentos sobre o estado de saúde de Perebas, que comia cada vez menos e...

"Ron, me ajude aqui!", Hermione chamou-lhe a atenção. Aparentemente o hipogrifo tinha se curvado para ela e permitiria que a menina montasse nele. Ron olhou dela para o animal castanho e estava prestes a opinar que achava melhor ela não montar – afinal, Hermione não era boa em voar, mesmo que não admitisse – quando Malfoy soltou um berro agudo e, no momento seguinte, Hagrid estava pelejando para enfiar a coleira em Bicuço, enquanto o bicho fazia força para avançar no garoto, que caíra dobrado na relva, o sangue aflorando em suas vestes.

"Estou morrendo!", gritou Malfoy. Ron ficou boquiaberto por um segundo, enquanto a turma toda entrava em pânico. Parkinson tinha levado ambas as mãos para cobrir a boca aberta em espanto e Hermione correra para tentar auxiliar Hagrid. "Estou morrendo!"

"Você não está morrendo!", disse Hagrid, segurando o sonserino no colo enquanto Hermione abria o portão para que ambos pudessem passar. Ela parecia extremamente pálida e o olhar de Ron encontrou o de Harry por um momento, e ele sabia que o amigo estava preocupado com o que aconteceria com Hagrid.

Os alunos começaram a andar normalmente em direção ao castelo, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Hagrid fizera. Havia uma trilha de sangue no gramado e Ron sentiu o estômago revirar um pouco. Não gostava de sangue.

"Deviam despedir ele imediatamente!", Parkinson verbalizou o que todos estavam pensando. Quando olhou para ela, Ron percebeu que os olhos que esverdeavam sob o sol estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Foi culpa do Draco! Ele estava ofendendo o Bicuço!", replicou Dean Thomas com aspereza. Ron, que tinha parado de andar por um momento, foi puxado por Hermione pelo braço.

"Pansy só está assim porque está de namorico com o Draco", a menina sussurrou para Ron e Harry, que entreabriram a boca. "Lavender e Parvati me disseram que já viram os dois se beijando num corredor", Ron sentiu as orelhas esquentarem, porque aquilo não poderia ser verdade. _Mas por que não? Vamos, ache um argumento para que não seja verdade. Ou você não quer que seja verdade, Ron? Eu acho que você não quer._

Os garotos subiram os degraus de pedra para o saguão deserto. Havia bastante sangue no chão por ali, e o estômago de Ron doeu mais ainda. _Faz todo o sentido, não faz? E por que você se importa? Você não deveria se importar. Ela é má, não é? Fria e perversa e você vai se tornar alguém como ela se começar a se importar._

"Vou ver se ele está bem!", disse Pansy, e Ron ficou observando-a subir de corrida a escadaria de mármore, o cabelo curto se desprendendo completamente do rabo de cavalo. Hermione novamente puxou-o pelo braço para que ele conseguisse se mover. _Não importa. Não ligue._

Ron não gostava de sangue, mas desejou que Malfoy tivesse morrido de hemorragia à caminho da ala hospitalar.

**xx**

Você deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos de Draco, como costumava fazer durante as férias de verão. Vocês tinham se beijado algumas vezes e entrelaçado os dedos por um breve período de tempo, mas parecia que, em Hogwarts, as coisas eram diferentes. Em Hogwarts ele não podia ser os cinco por cento humanos – ele tinha que ser apenas noventa e cinco por cento de _Malfoy_.

Você não se importava muito com isso, porque entendia muito bem _qual era _o papel de cada um. Sabia que se a Grifinória tinha um _rei _e um _bobo da corte_, a Sonserina tinha um _rei_, dois _capangas _e uma _futura rainha_. Você ainda não poderia ser rainha enquanto todos os súditos não estivessem completamente convencidos daquela hierarquia. E você esperaria, porque, no fundo, não fazia tanta diferença assim, fazia?

Mas você gostava de Draco, e não queria que ele tivesse se machucado. Você não queria que o braço dele estivesse com uma cicatriz grande, proveniente da garra daquele animal horroroso que se curvara para Potter como _todos os outros_. Afinal, _todas as criaturas_ precisavam se curvar para Harry Potter.

Céus, você detestava Potter, Pansy. Você passou a vida inteira imaginando que a sua ira era toda direcionada para aquele _mendigo_ de cabelos vermelhos, mas na realidade, você odiava a Potter muito mais. Ele era ridículo. Ele não tinha nada dentro daquela casca oca marcada por uma cicatriz estúpida. Complexo de herói, _síndrome _de herói, se _ele _gostava daquele gigante metido à besta todos que _não gostassem _deveriam sofrer as conseqüências disso.

"Meu pai vai ficar sabendo disso", Draco comentou, com a boca amarga, enquanto você continuava deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo dele. Ele não parecia desconfortável com o gesto de carinho, mesmo que em Hogwarts as coisas fossem diferentes. Você gostava disso, também. "Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, meu pai vai ouvir essa história, e eu faço questão de aumentá-la duzentas vezes."

É claro que ele iria contar para o pai. Era o que Draco fazia, não era, quando as coisas davam _errado_ para ele? Contava para o pai. Ele fora criado imaginando que seu pai poderia arrancar todas as dores do mundo, e você sentia certa inveja dele por isso, pois não conseguia se lembrar de qual fora a última vez que seu pai lhe abraçara porque você tinha se machucado. "E eu vou reforçar a história, pode ter certeza", você sorriu de leve, tendo que concordar. Era óbvio que você não diria nada que fosse desagradá-lo.

"Até os hipogrifos se ajoelhando aos pés do santo Potter... Não muda o fato de que ele desmaiou quando viu os dementadores. Todo mundo parece se esquecer de que ele é um órfão grifinório idiota, Pansy! Isso me irrita até os ossos!"

Você sorriu de leve. Draco tinha inveja de Potter. Ou talvez ciúmes. Ele nunca admitiria isso, mas estava lá, estava dentro dele, no brilho do olhar estreito, em cada palavra ferina. Ele convergia com Weasley nesse ponto, Pansy, no ponto em que sentiam por Potter alguma coisa que nunca poderiam controlar. Ele os afetava.

E por isso, você beijou o rosto de Draco, que pareceu um pouco surpreso com o gesto, muito embora tenha lhe beijado nos lábios logo depois. Madame Pomfrey apareceu antes que o beijo pudesse se aprofundar, e você deixou a ala hospitalar embaixo de ralhos e com as bochechas vermelhas, prometendo a si mesma fazer da vida de Potter um inferno enquanto pudesse.

**xx**

Draco não reapareceu nas aulas até o fim da manhã de quinta-feira, quando os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória já estavam na metade da aula dupla de Poções. Ele entrou cheio de arrogância na masmorra, o braço direito enfaixado e pendurado em uma tipóia, agindo como o verdadeiro babaca que Ron sabia que ele era.

"Draco!", Pansy Parkinson logo tirou sua bolsa de cima do banco para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Quando tentara discutir com Harry o que Hermione lhes dissera – que Parkinson estava de namorico com Malfoy – tudo que Harry dissera era que esperava que eles não tivessem filhos. Ron riu, na ocasião, comentando que de fato o mundo não precisava de tanta desgraça, mas o pensamento o tinha acompanhado pelo resto da semana.

Talvez, de alguma forma, ele tenha esperado _mais _dela. Que ela fosse _mais_ do que seu pai lhe indicara que seria. Mas ela não era. Ela era exatamente a figura das previsões de seu pai, e ele a odiava tanto quanto odiava Malfoy, naquele momento.

"Como está o braço, Draco?", ela perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro dele, o mesmo do braço machucado. "Está doendo muito?"

"Está", respondeu o garoto, fazendo uma careta corajosa, e Ron nem o viu piscar para Crabbe e Goyle quando Pansy desviou o olhar. Porque ela desviou o olhar para _ele._

Por que estava ligando, afinal? Ela que namorasse Draco. Não fazia a menor diferença. Aliás, Ron não poderia pensar num lugar melhor para se jogar uma bomba do que na igreja do casamento deles. Os olhos que esverdeavam ao sol eram apenas castanhos ali, na sombra da masmorra, encarando os dele como se o desafiassem e, castanho por castanho, ele preferia a sinceridade dos de Hermione.

Ela falou alguma coisa no ouvido de Draco, sorrindo maliciosamente, e assim que fez isso Draco levantou-se e, ajudado por Crabbe e Goyle, armou seu caldeirão bem ao lado do de Harry e Ron, de modo que os três ficaram preparando ingredientes na mesma mesa.

_Inacreditável._ Ron respirou fundo e começou a cortar os próprios ingredientes, fazendo o máximo para não ligar para o fato de que Malfoy estava a menos de um braço de distância e que ele tinha uma faca em mãos.

"Professor", chamou Malfoy. "Vou precisar de ajuda para cortar as raízes de margarida, porque o meu braço..."

"Weasley, corte as raízes para Malfoy", mandou Snape. Ron virou a cabeça de repente, ficando vermelho como um tomate. Parkinson abafou uma risadinha.

"O seu braço não tem nenhum problema", ele sibilou o óbvio, mas apenas porque sentiu necessidade de informar àquele filho da puta que sabia muito bem qual era o plano dele e de Parkinson. O sonserino apenas deu um sorriso satisfeito.

"Weasley, você ouviu o que o professor disse. Corte as raízes."

Mais uma risadinha da mesa ao lado.

_Empregado de Malfoy, Ron. É esse o papel que ela acha que você deve cumprir. Elfo doméstico, como aquele único que você tinha quando vocês eram crianças. Aquele que tinha o mesmo nome do seu pai._

**xx**

De repente, Ronald Weasley era a mais nova celebridade de Hogwarts. Todos falavam nele. Dos quadros nas paredes até as meninas do quinto ano da Sonserina, que comentavam baixinho sobre como ele _poderia vir a ser bonito como os gêmeos_, um dia. Pansy sentia-se irritada e enjoada desde manhã, quando acordara em meio ao falatório de Daphne e Millicent.

"Uma faca! Contaram para mim que as cortinas da cama ficaram em farrapos!", as mesas do café da manhã estavam postas no salão comunal, já que os alunos foram instruídos a permanecer em suas casas pela parte da manhã, enquanto o castelo era revistado.

"Mas por que diabos Sirius Black ia querer matar _o Weasley_?", Daphne perguntara, lambendo o mel dos dedos. Estava comendo um pedaço de bolo com as mãos. Daphne podia comer e comer e continuaria magra e estúpida. Já Millicent quase não cabia mais nas próprias vestes. Pansy bebericou um pouco de leite.

_O Weasley_. Nunca fora assim, antes de Sirius Black tentar matá-lo. Só Draco sabia quem era _o Weasley_, antes. Era como um segredo dos dois, um segredo _errado _entre pessoas que eram _certas_ uma para a outra, cada vez mais certas. Se você fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, poderia sentir o gosto da boca de Draco na sua, e não tinha nada a ver com aquele leite nojento.

No entanto, Draco ainda não estava ali e você não queria fechar os olhos. Apenas queria encará-las até que parassem de chamar Ronald Weasley de _o_. Para elas, ele era apenas _um_. Ele tinha que ser apenas _um Weasley._

"Não faço a menor ideia", Millicent deu de ombros. "Quer dizer, _o Weasley_ não tem ouro..."

"Vai ver que é porque...", Daphne baixou o tom, aproximando-se mais das amigas. "Vocês sabem. Os Weasley foram contra Você-Sabe-Quem, e Sirius Black foi seu maior servidor..."

"Nenhum Weasley tem ouro e os pais da Millicent foram tão contra o _Lorde das Trevas_ quanto eles", Pansy interrompeu. "Aposto que Black achou que estava atacando a cama de Harry Potter."

As meninas concordaram com ela, como já sabia que fariam. Justificavam a si mesmas que o motivo era bastante óbvio: ninguém tentaria matar _um Weasley_ com _Harry Potter_ dormindo na cama ao lado. Mas Pansy sabia mais. Sirius Black estava tentando vingar o Lorde – muito embora seu pai e o Sr. Malfoy não acreditassem nisso. Não havia maneira melhor de fazer isso do que cortando a garganta de Potter enquanto dormia. No entanto, quase tinha estripado o escudeiro pobretão.

Não estava ferido, diziam. Tinha espantado Black com um berro, mas as cortinas eram prova de que algo tinha acontecido. Pansy só acreditou na parte da tarde, quando suas pernas inquietas a levaram para o corredor de Transfiguração, onde a Grifinória teria aula, e ela o viu contando a história escabrosa à Lavender Brown, aquela loirinha pequena. Hermione Granger não estava falando com ele e com Potter fazia algum tempo já, sabe-se lá por que. Draco dizia que tinha sido rejeitada pelos próprios amigos, por ser tão feia.

Weasley parecia abalado, mas nem por isso estava dispensando seus quinze minutos de fama. _E é bom que aproveite bem_, você pensou, ainda mais irritada do que de manhã. _Um dia eu mesmo vou acordá-lo com uma faca._

"Eu estava dormindo e ouvi barulho de pano cortado, e achei que estava sonhando, sabe? Mas aí eu senti uma correnteza de ar... E aí acordei, vi que as cortinas estavam rasgadas, me virei... E vi Black!", a menina fez _oh!_ e fez também Pansy revirar os olhos. "Ele parecia um _esqueleto_, Lav, branco e imundo... A faca era enorme! Parecia uma espada!"

"Então deveria ter arrancado sua cabeça fora", Pansy disse, passando por ele como se aquele fosse um encontro casual. Aquela expressão de poucos amigos que ele reservava apenas para ela tomou conta de suas feições _feias_, porque ele não poderia vir a ser bonito como um dos gêmeos, mesmo porque os gêmeos eram tão horríveis quanto ele.

Brown disse alguma coisa que Pansy não escutou. Não tinha que se preocupar com Brown, ou com as meninas do quinto ano. E, aparentemente, nem com Hermione Granger tinha que se preocupar.

(do que você estava falando, Parkinson? Se preocupar com _o quê?_ Ao inferno todas as meninas que existiam no mundo do pobretão. Você devia estar preocupada com aquelas que rodeavam Draco e o achavam tão certo para si quanto você, ao invés de ficar trocando olhares raivosos com um cão sarnento. Eram cinco segundos. Eram _sempre_ cinco segundos.)

"Porque não está nas masmorras com as outras cobras, Parkinson?", ele respondeu, cinco segundos depois, e a loirinha deu uma risada baixa. Pansy continuou a ignorá-la.

_Cinco segundos._

"Ouvi dizer que você tentou matar Black quando o viu no canto de sua cama. Quem sabe assim poderia ganhar a recompensa do Ministério."

_Cinco segundos_.

"Você até que se parece com ele, sabia? Magra e branca desse jeito. Vou deixar você uns dois meses sem banho e te entregar para o Ministério. Aposto que me dão a recompensa."

_Cinco segundos._

"Você _sabe_ o que é banho, Weasley? Estou honestamente chocada."

_Cinco segundos._

"Vem, Ron, vamos para a aula", Lavender Brown puxou-o pelo braço. O ar parecia ter voltado a circular em sua volta, e Pansy sentia o rosto afogueado e o pescoço capaz de dar choques. "Você já passou por coisas demais essa noite para ter que conversar com esse buldogue sonserino."

Ele acompanhou a colega de casa, mas virou a cabeça para você antes de entrar na sala. Ele não sorriu, mas havia algo na curva dos cílios dele que a fazia sentir um pouco de _fome_.

* * *

**Continua**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Nossa, como demorei! Vocês tem que me perdoar. Entre _O_, meu computador quebrando e eu perdendo todo o planejamento de Iris, entre outros, acabei me perdendo também na história. Felizmente consegui salvar uma parte desse capítulo! Pelo menos ele é bem maior do que os outros, que tinham por volta de 10 páginas. Esse aqui tem umas 20, e era para ser ainda maior, mas eu queria terminá-lo logo.

Esse capítulo segue quase fielmente grande parte do terceiro livro, O Prisioneiro de Azkaban. Não é o meu livro favorito. Na realidade gosto muito pouco dele e por isso foi ainda mais difícil retomar o capítulo. Ainda teremos um capítulo antes de partir para o quarto ano, creio eu. A tendência é capítulos maiores e mais densos também, bem como os livros... Mas não posso prometer quando vou atualizar!

Espero que não tenham me abandonado muito! :P

Obrigada pelas reviews, meus amores: **Lally** (L); ; **Hee**; **Nanda**; **Sizca**; **CamHervé** (irei responder sua PM as soon as possible, querida!); **Hollie**; **Lella**; **Ireth**; **Margarida F.**; **Mila B. **(aiaiai essas pessoas que mudam de nick! Haha); **Deh**; **Barbara;** **Marie**; **Milk Black II** e **Cecilia Rice**!

Esse capítulo não está betado. Perdoem os erros também!


End file.
